Born To Be A Ninja
by EpicNinjaMaster
Summary: The ninja have a new enemy to face, but they can't defeat it alone. They need an army to help them! OCs needed! See first chapter for more details. Rated T because I want to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! ENM here with a new story! It's a story involving a LOT of OCs! It'll be like an army of ninjas! So send in your OCs (as many as your heart desires) and I will try and write about as many as I can before the big showdown! Just follow these guidelines if you want to submit an OC ninja:**

Name:

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Personality:

Weapon:

Color:

Family:

Extra:

**Also, no elemental powers, for we already have five perfectly good ninja with those! There can be repeats of colors because it's an army, not a rainbow. And I need two OCs to be a villain and sidekick! Follow these guidelines for an OC villain:**

Name:

Hair:

Eyes:

Backstory:

Weapon:

Extra:

**Thanks, and remember each OC will be considered! Now go eat a bacon taco!**

** Your dear friend,**

** EpicNinjaMaster**


	2. OC Update 1!

**To start off, I have an OC of my own!**

Name: Destiny Clark

Gender: Female

Hair: Brown and curly

Eyes: Green

Personality: Shy, but fun and outgoing once you get to know her. She's creative, intelligent, and strong at heart.

Weapon: A sword given to her by her father

Color: Royal blue

Family: all dead

Extra: she is just like me, except Ninjago form!

**Also forgot to mention: NO NINJA CRUSHES WHATSOEVER! THAT WILL BE REALLY CONFUSING FOR ME IF IT'S GOING TO BE AN ARMY! Thank you, and remember to send in those OCs!**

** Your fellow Fanfictioner,**

** EpicNinjaMaster**


	3. Soccer and The Army

**So here's the news: NO MORE VILLAINS! We have our three evil guys, and I am so excited to introduce them! For right now, I am going to introduce our first three OCs, My own (Destiny), SupeyNinjaZora19's OC (Zora) and NinjaWinxMLPLover8801's OC (Nina)! So let's see what's happening in Ninjago today…**

(Destiny POV)

It was a beautiful day in June, one perfect for going outside and soaking in the sun's rays. My two friends, Zora and Nina, followed me outside. Zora and Nina jumped up and down, eager to get outside. Zora yelled, "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I can't wait to get outside and play! It'll be so much fun!"

"We can throw a ball, or play a sport, or stare at the clouds and see what shapes we can make!" Nina replied in return.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "So what first?"

"Dunno." Zora shrugged, "Maybe…soccer? It looks like a game's started over there!"

A game had indeed started not too far off. Nina ran, gaining a head start. Zora ran after her, shouting, "Wait up!"

I smiled, sighing. It had been like this for two years now. Strangely, all three of us entered Piros Orphanage on the same fateful night, a while back. We all became instant friends, which I liked because I was normally the shy one. I still was, just not as much as I used to be.

The soccer game had begun already. Zora and Nina had jumped onto a team and were playing good defense. Nina signaled for me to get into the game, so I did. Once on the field, I looked around. Where did the ball go?

Then I remembered a sharp force hit my head, and blackness. I woke up inside. I was in the infirmary! But how did I end up there? I sat up, pain filling my head. I groaned my vision blurry. I could make out Zora and Nina standing by the edge of the bed. Nina's hands were glowing. The pain in my head seemed to float away. I breathed, "How did you do that?"

"I…don't know!" Nina glanced down at her hands in confusion. "I have healing powers! Awesome!"

"So how did I end up here?" I asked.

Zora explained, "As soon as you got onto the field, that guy Josh kicked the ball straight at your head! We carried you here as fast as we could. We were told you had a minor concussion, so we were really scared that you wouldn't heal. That is, until Nina did that thing with her hands."

"Still, that was epic!" Nina said, "And the game's still going on, so if you want to play for real this time…"

"Hell yeah!" I jumped out of the bed with my hands on my hips. "I have some unfinished business with Josh, anyway! How about I kick him in the balls?"

"Do it!" Zora smiled devilishly.

Nina nodded. "He deserves it. He may even get a second dosage!"

"Make that three!" Zora added. "Let's just say Josh is going to have nightmares tonight!"

We laughed so much, I had to gasp for air. Yup, life was sweet!

(Cole POV)

Sensei called all five of us and Nya into his private room. "I have news that may shock you all."

"What's the matter, Sensei?" I questioned.

"Is it the Serpentine?" Jay asked innocently.

Kai thwacked his forehead. "They haven't surfaced for ages, idiot! It can't be them!"

"Kai's right," Sensei said, "There is a new evil rising, and I'm afraid you five together may not be strong enough to defeat it."

"But I'm the Green Ninja!" Lloyd protested, "I can do anything!"

"Yeah, and we're your Protectors," I snapped back, "And I can beat you to a pulp if I wanted to, pipsqueak!"

Lloyd frowned. "You know I hate that nickname!"

"STOP!" Sensei yelled, "You five are ignoring the possible threat!"

"Then tell us what we need to do," Zane said, "Tell us how to prepare!"

The old man sighed. "You don't. But the others will need to."

"What?" We all gasped.

"That's right," Sensei said calmly, "We need an army, and you five must train them."

**So that's how they need to build their army. I hope that was a nice introduction of our friends Destiny, Zora, and Nina! There's more yet to come, and OCs are still being accepted! So tell your friends, and have them spread the word further! Cookies for the people who sent in OCs already! (::) Review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	4. Our Villains!

**Happy birthday, me! That's right, August 15 is my birthday! Yay! So let's see what our villains are up to…**

(Nyx POV)

Hello, my name is Nyx. Call me by my real name and I'll rip your guts out. June was always my least favorite month of the year. I couldn't stand the heat and the ruckus of summer's beginnings. The children would sprint out of school, waving their arms and running like headless chickens. Not me, though. I was invisible to them. I was invisible to everyone. That's right, I was always the one who blended in, the one who was ignored, the one who never got to voice her opinion because, clearly, mine didn't matter. No one cared. No one listened. So I decided to make them listen. They would hear me this way. They all would.

So, here I was, in my new dark castle a few miles west of Jemonakai Village, the town where I was raised. I had learned so much since then. One of the things I learned was how to fight. How to win. How to slay. How to slaughter. How to murder. How to inflict pain. Pain that wouldn't leave.

I did think that I had a lonely life. Then again, I always did. I was used to it. Did anyone know, though? I didn't think so. I was the only one who wanted to get vengeance on Ninjago for not hearing my voice. The people were deaf. I would restore their hearing for them, then make them cry against the sound they heard. They would know, then. They all would.

"You're Nyx, right?"

A voice snapped me out of my trance. I looked down at a young girl, around sixteen or so. She had pitch black, wavy hair and purple eyes. She wore a tight black suit with a belt. The belt held a scabbard holding a katana on the left side. On the right side was a pistol. Immediately I liked her sense of style. She looked terrifying to me.

"What do you want?" I barked, trying to scare her off. She was just like them, probably. A deaf one.

The girl didn't even flinch. "My name's Raylee. Raylee Walker. We went to school together."

I growled. Oh, a school mate. Great. _"Go away!"_

"I want to help." She said, "I want revenge. The people don't know what I can do, and I want to show them I'm not a girl who's invisible. I've heard rumors of a powerful witch who lives here, so I came to ask you to help me to conquest Ninjago."

I thought about it. She wanted what I did? Well, if she was on my side, I was happy.

"What do I get in return?"

"The honor of being the feared ruler of Ninjago!" Raylee answered, "Are you in?"

With no hesitation, I replied, "When do we begin?"

**I have one more villain to be introduced later, but that's the two for now! Review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	5. Another OC Encounter!

**Yay, next chapter! I have a great new chapter today! It involves our last (but not least) villain, sent in by SergeantSarcasm7, and two more OCs. They are Acacia Honey Dunstan (SergeantSarcasm7) and Karen Flamey (iluvninjagogirl)! I'm sorry if some of my facts are wrong, but then again, I like having twists on things that already exist! So here is Chapter 3!**

(Acacia POV)

"Acacia, dear!" Mother called out from the dining room, "I ran out of bread, can you fetch some from the marketplace?"

"Of course!" I replied, already putting on my black cloak and grabbing my wooden basket. I had to wear the cloak out in public, otherwise I would most likely be spotted. My hometown was a dangerous one to live in. I had seen murderers kill people I had never seen before, each time with a pang of pity. I never helped because I was scared of what would happen if I did. My family needed me a lot at this time of the year.

I rushed out the door and into the darkness of Abunai Village. Each house was painted black, but the occasional home had red splattered on it. The red wasn't paint, it was the blood of a killed family member. I hated this place. I had promised myself that I would move to a nicer place when I came of age. My parents enforced it, and that was what I planned to do.

I walked along the cracked sidewalks to the marketplace. No one was there besides the shop owners. The food aisles were further down the road, so the danger was high. I knew how to survive, though. My father had taught me survival skills when I was three, and one could say I was a master of defensive arts. Thankfully, I never had to use them, and I hoped I never would.

When I paid for the bread and put it in my basket, I sped away. I couldn't move too fast though, otherwise they'd notice my worries and take me out faster. I slowed my pace as I reached the end of the marketplace. I sighed in relief. Another safe trip.

Or not.

The hand grabbed me too quickly for me to react. The flesh was cold, void of any love or compassion. Then another hand took me by the legs and swung me onto their back. I screamed, dropping the basket. There were three of them. One was holding a pistol, another holding a knife. I couldn't tell what the last one was because he was carrying me. It was a time where I wished I had brought along some sort of weapon. I did better with weapons than with fists.

He carried me to an alleyway I didn't know existed. If I made it out alive, I would still be lost. The man put me down and I scrambled over to the brick wall, trying to mask my face from them. The one holding a knife snickered, "Well boys, I think we have ourselves some easy prey, no?"

"Hell yeah." The one with a pistol nodded. I sat up, attempting to show no fear. What would they do? My mind kept spinning and my vision blurred under the stress. Suddenly a figure came from the shadows and knocked one of the men down. The other two stood back. The figure swung madly in a storm of punches, kicks, and jabbing. It was too fast for the men.

"Let's go!" A man cried. The two ran off, followed by the scrambling third that was kicked before. I stayed on the ground, unsure of what to do. The figure was a girl, with reddish brown hair and amber brown eyes. She held out a hand to me. "Don't worry, they're long gone. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered shakily, "Who are you?"

"Oh gosh, sorry about that!" She grinned, "My name's Karen Flamey. And you?"

"Acacia Dunstan," I replied, "How did you know I was being attacked?"

Karen's smile faded. "I didn't. I was running from some skeletons and just so happened to notice that you needed help. I've been locked in a cell for the past two years, it's so hard not to help. After all, going through something like that makes you feel a little protective of strangers!"

"Well, thanks again, Karen." I nodded, standing up and wiping the grit from my jeans. "Say, since you saved me, I owe you one. You want to come to my house? You don't have to if you don't want to, but still."

"Offer accepted!" Karen said, "I need a place to stay, anyway. Also, I'm looking for some people. Do you happen to know a Kai and a Nya?"

"The Fire Ninja and his sister, yeah."

"Wait what? My brother is a ninja? Didn't see that coming."

"Your brother?..."

Karen laughed. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention that, too! Yeah, they're my brother and sister. I'm just long-lost, I guess."

I looked around. "We should get out of here before those people come back."

"Good call," She agreed, "Let's go!"

With that, we ran along the alleyway, lost but laughing the whole way.

* * *

(No POV)

"Zelia," Skales hissed, "You know very well that we are too weak to fight. Ninjago will be ourssss, but not yet."

"Ugh, I can't wait forever, you know!" Zelia grumbled, "Ninjago deserves to fall after what they did to you!"

"It wassss indeed a defeat for usss," The snake replied, "But I have a feeling that help will come for usssss. Patience issss key here, my dear."

"Well, help has arrived!"

Two girls pushed aside the door to the cave. One was Nyx, the other Raylee. They both were smiling.

"My name is Nyx," Nyx said, "And we need an army quick. Ninjago must fall."

"Oh, how delightfull!" Zelia cried out in happiness, "Finally, some help! Skales, do you accept?"

Skales nodded. "Yesss. Let'sssss go!"

**So who likes rushed endings? Sorry about that, in a rush! So review, follow, favorite, send in OCs, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	6. Forests and Rooftops

**Hey everyone! More OCs, more story, so keep the characters coming! Today we shall be meeting FIVE new characters! They are Pandora (Blackbird) Amsel (SergeantSarcasm7), Mark Brown (SergeantSarcasm7), Drako (ninjago is awsome), Dareth (ninjago is awsome), and Crystal (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)! Now on with the adventure!**

**P.S. Emili-the-shadow-ninja, I don't know much about Sailor Moon, so I'm sorry if I get some things wrong!**

(Pandora POV)

The morning passed by quickly. Time was on my side. Everything passed me by in a blur because I was going so fast. I didn't look back in fear that my dad was after me. If he caught me, I was as good as dead. I guess I have to explain a bit, huh?

My name is Pandora Amsel. The one friend I had called me Blackbird. I liked that nickname a lot. My mother is dead. My father is a brute. Every night was a death match between him and me. He was abusive and always came up with new and torturous ways to beat me. Today was my one chance to get away, to finally get a taste of freedom.

I had run into a forest, only carrying a backpack full of things I needed to survive the week. I stopped and looked around. I had no idea where I was. I'd never gone as far as my own backyard before. I was lost. It was amazing.

"Hey there, miss."

I spun, sending a roundhouse kick to the voice's origin. It was a boy. He clutched his hip and groaned. "No need for that, miss! I'm just trying to help!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I'm just a little tense."

The boy stood up so I could see his features clearly. He wore patchwork jeans and no shirt. His feet were bare. He had dirty blonde hair that was soft and delicate. His eyes were a vibrant green color, like tiny emeralds. His voice was calm and soft, and I could barely hear him because his voice was disguised in the wind.

"I'm Mark," He introduced himself, "And what may I call you, miss?"

"Um…" I wasn't sure if I should give this stranger my name. It was scolded upon back in my old town, Abunai Village. That's why we used nicknames a lot. That was why I kept the name Blackbird.

Blackbird…

"You can call me Blackbird," I replied.

Mark smiled. "So what are you doing so far out of town?"

"I could ask the same thing," I shot back.

"I'm making an art project for a summer art program I'm in," He answered, "I was collecting leaves. Maple leaves to be exact. In my opinion, maple leaves are the most beautiful of all leaves."

I snorted. "I don't understand that. That's why I don't socialize."

"Don't understand what, the beauty in life?" Mark twirled, staring at the trees in wonder. "The trees are their own natural design. There's so much that people don't see in them, but I can see it without even trying. The trees have their own voice, some people just refuse to hear it."

"That's cool," I said.

He shook his head. "No, I'm just speaking the truth. It's nothing special. The truth is spoken all the time. The lies I hear more often."

"If only that was a lie," I answered.

"Ditto. So you never told me why you were here."

"I was just passing through."

"Lie."

"Nature hike?"

"Lie."

"I was running away from home."

"…I won't ask why, then."

I stomped my foot on a falling leaf. "How'd you know that wasn't a lie?"

Mark grinned. "I could sense it in the way your voice wavered as you said it."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed.

"Listen," He said, "Since you have nowhere to go, maybe you could stay at my place."

"Uh, no thanks," I declined, "I'm not good with people."

"Well, you're making a good impression on me!" Mark chuckled, "Please?"

I sighed, knowing that he would keep asking until I said yes. "Um…I guess I have nothing to lose…"

Mark took my hand. "C'mon then, it's supposed to rain soon, and I would hate for you to get wet!"

He rushed off, pulling me along the unfamiliar land. I sighed. I hoped that this worked out okay.

* * *

(Dareth POV)

_ "WOOHOO!"_

"Crys, wait up!" I yelled, jumping after my best friend. Her name was Crystal. I'd known her since the first grade. She was intense and never hesitated to try new things. That was what we were doing. Tonight, it was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Crystal got the idea after she watched an episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

It was raining buckets. I couldn't see anything, but being as loyal as I was to Crystal, I didn't complain. After all, my best friend was an all-powerful moon princess. Crystal was the second moon princess next to her older sister, Serena. She hadn't been seen for years, leaving Crystal to be the only moon princess. She still believed that Serena was out there somewhere, but she didn't know where. So she never tried to find her, and that was it.

"Hurry up, Dareth!" Crystal waved to me from a roof two houses apart. I leaped across the old wooden shingles to land by her side. She grinned. "You never give up, don't you?"

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "I don't want to leave you hanging!"

Crystal laughed. She stopped as she peered down at the ground below. There was an alleyway, with three hooded men walking in it. One held a knife. Another held a pistol. The last one carried nothing. They were shouting at each other.

"You had to let the girl get away, huh Drako?!" The knife man spat in the unarmed man's face. "She had food! You know how long that would've lasted for us? At least five days! Five days, Drako!"

"I know," The unarmed man – Drako – replied icily, "But she wasn't worth it. She was too young."

_ "Young?!"_ The pistol carrier stepped in, "Since when do you care about a kid's age? We killed that five year old last week and you had no objections! What changes with a girl who's older?"

"She's just…just…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Knife man held up his knife, "If you can't do the job, then we have no more use for you!"

Drako shook his head, backing up slowly. "Snipe, Viper, don't do this!"

Snipe (pistol guy) and Viper (knife guy) closed in on Drako. In an attempt to defend himself, Drako swung a fist at Snipe's mid-section. He hit his target and Snipe fell back. Viper met the same fate when he was in his state of shock. Defeated, Snipe and Viper ran, screaming, "We'll get you someday, Drako! That's a promise!"

When they ran, Crystal whispered to me, "That was close! We should help Drako out, just to be sure he's okay."

"Did you hear what they said?" I breathed, "They killed a five year old last week! And almost killed another kid today! They are murderers!"

But Crystal had already jumped down to the ground and was standing by Drako. I landed clumsily on the pavement after her. Drako's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Uh…you heard that?"

"Yup," Crystal answered simply, "Sorry. I'm Crystal, and this is my friend Dareth. You must be Drako."

"Stalkers," He muttered, "Why is society like this? Full of people just like you! Get away, I don't want you meddling in my private life!"

Before I could snap back he was gone. Crystal scratched her head. "Stalkers?...Labeled much?"

I chuckled, staring at the cloud-covered night sky. Somehow, I felt that I would be seeing Drako again. In fact, I was almost certain of it.

**Announcement: OCS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED. I DON'T CARE IF YOU SENT IN FIVE ALREADY, SEND IN MORE! THE ARMY MUST BE HUGE IN ORDER TO DEFEAT THESE AWESOME VILLAINS! So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	7. Are We Really Hot?

**I'm going to be a Ron Weasley for a minute: BLOODY HELL! You guys rock! More OCs, more adventure! Cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) Yay! Here comes the next chapter, with another peek at what out ninja are up to! The OCs used in this chapter include: Loryn (Drawknight), and Rosie Marone (DJMidge)! And yes, I do include guest OCs, so no worries, guests! On with the story!**

**P.S. I will include my other OC, Pongo, in the mix as well. Not sure when, but just saying!**

(Sensei POV)

The next morning, I woke my students with a blast of my new trumpet. Jay woke first, throwing his pillow at my head. I ducked easily.

"Poor aim," I remarked, "You should know better, Jay!"

The ruckus then woke Kai and Lloyd. Lloyd scratched the back of his neck while Kai was still trying to figure out where the blast came from. Zane slept soundly, not hearing anything. I got up to his face and blasted the trumpet so hard, the walls shook. Zane fell out of bed screaming his head off.

"Ninja!" I said.

The ninja each lined up in front of me like soldiers. "Yes, Sensei!"

"Today we find some recruits for our army!" I told them, "Kai, you must go to Jemonakai Village to find recruits. Jay, you go to Ignacia. Cole, you proceed to Ninjago City. Zane, you set off to Abunai Village. Lloyd, you will come with me to the Village of Tranquility. I have a special friend of mine that I would like to join the army."

"Yes, Sensei!" The ninja set off to prepare for their trips. Nya had already set the course for Ninjago City, where Cole would go. In my mind I wondered if my friend was even still alive…

Well, I would just have to wait and see what happened.

(Loryn POV)

_ Brrrriiinnnngggggggg! Brrrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggggg!_

The final school bell rang. Everyone started to cheer in happiness. It was finally summer! I couldn't wait to hit the beach and soak in the sun. I grabbed my books and went to meet my best friend, Rosie. She was tapping her foot impatiently outside the classroom door. When she saw me, she squealed. "It's summer! Yes!"

"No more school for two months!" I replied enthusiastically, "Let's make it the best two months of the year!"

Once we were packed up, we ran outside into the humid summer air. It felt good on my skin. I had waited too long for this vacation, and I planned to make the best of it. Rosie and I walked to my house, chatting about what to do first. My orange house came into view minutes later. By that time we decided that we wanted to go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park tomorrow.

"Say, did you see that?" Rosie pointed to the front windows of my home. My mom was in the living room, talking with someone. Could it be dad? Or David? Or…someone else?

"I saw it, too," I replied, "Let's go check it out!"

We both sprinted into the house, throwing our backpacks on the floor. There was mom, and she was talking with an old man in a white kimono and a straw hat. He looked familiar, yet I had never seen the man in my life. Maybe he was a grandfather I didn't know about. He held a cup of tea in his left hand and a bamboo staff in the other.

Mom glanced at me and Rosie, pausing her conversation with the stranger. "Oh, Loryn! Rosie! Your mother knows that you're here, right, Rosie?"

"Yup," Rosie nodded, "Who's this guy?"

The old man stroked his beard. "My name is Sensei Wu, the teacher of the ninja. These young ladies must be Loryn and Rosie! Loryn, your mother and I are good friends! Long time, no see, Carolyn!"

"Yes, it's been a while, Wu!" Mom agreed, "Loryn, the ninja are building an army, and Wu wants you and Rosie to join!"

"What?" So this guy Wu wanted me to join an army? I was underage, had no fighting experience, never handled a weapon, never killed anyone or even thought of violence –

"Count me in!" Rosie said.

"Rosie, come on!" I argued, "We don't even know how to fight! You really want to do this?"

She laughed. "Well, yeah! I've always been an underdog, and being in the army can change that! And plus, I heard the ninja are total hotties!"

I sighed. Was that really a good reason to join?... Well, if Rosie wanted in, then I had no choice.

"Sure," I replied flatly, "I guess it could be fun."

"Then we will leave tomorrow," Sensei said, "Pack your things, you two. Lloyd, you go – Lloyd? Where are you, Lloyd?"

Something fell in the kitchen. Sensei peered in and yelled, _"LLOYD, GET OUT OF THE CANDY CABINETS AND GET OUT HERE!"_

After a few seconds, a plump green ninja walked out of the kitchen. There were bits of cookie and lollipop on his face, as well as a Snickers bar in his hand. Sensei did a dramatic facepalm. While he and mom went into another room to talk, Lloyd asked, "Are us ninja really hot?"

**Ah, another good chapter :) So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	8. Army Squadrons

**Each mentor will train seven recruits, and it will all be randomly chosen. No siblings will be with each other, and no requests! Also, no crushes with the ninja, because if one OC likes Cole, then another OC likes Cole, and another one likes Cole…get the point? So here are the squadrons:**

Mentor: Kai

1: Zora Renata (SupeyNinjaZora19)

2: Loryn (Drawknight)

3: Allysa Smith (lillyboo18)

4: Miko Rei (SupeyNinjaZora19)

5: Jane Walker (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)

6: Pandora (Blackbird) Amsel (SergeantSarcasm7)

7: Elle (Taranodongirl1)

Mentor: Jay

1: Karen Flamey (iluvninjagogirl)

2: Rosie Marone (DJMidge)

3: Brianna Smith (lillyboo18)

4: Natalie Summers (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)

5: Camilla Frank (SergeantSarcasm7)

6: Acacia Honey Dunstan (SergeantSarcasm7)

7: Zahavah Roann (Rosiecatgirl)

Mentor: Lloyd

1: Crystal (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)

2: Nina Ying (NinjaWinxMLPlover8801)

3: Kirea Julien ( . 14)

4: Emilina Parker (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)

5: Mark Brown (SergeantSarcasm7)

6: Rebecca Lance (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)

7: Haynar (the first Spinjitsu master)

Mentor: Cole

1: Hope Macintosh (Animals Music and Ninjago)

2: Damien Jones (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)

3: Dareth (the first Spinjitsu master)

4: Skylar Darvil (snow-angel-android)

5: Miguel Thanados (SupeyNinjaZora19)

6: Jared Niobee (thorn garmadon)

7: Joe (the first Spinjitsu master)

Mentor: Zane

1: June Macintosh (Animals Music and Ninjago)

2: Alice "Japan" Soto (Jade)

3: Phoenix (RagingDragon1223)

4: Destiny Clark (EpicNinjaMaster)

5: Drako (the first Spinjitsu master)

6: Charlotte Green (SergeantSarcasm7)

7: Rose-Ann Ranford (se812)

Mentor: Sensei

1: Athena Meyers (SupeyNinjaZora19)

2: Peter (the first Spinjitsu master)

3: Mary Jane Garmadon (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)

4: Kendra Altman (Ninja of Magic)

5: Charrile Green (SergeantSarcasm7)

6: Jabin (the first Spinjitsu master)

7: Dane (epic ninjamaster) (Me: That is actually not mine! It's a guest's! Check the reviews for proof!)

Mentor: Pongo

1: Salem Rios (SupeyNinjaZora19)

2: Kyle Jackson (Jade)

3: Elayna Roann (Rosiecatgirl)

4: Wrekkus Demon (thorn garmadon)

5: Alder Williams (SergeantSarcasm7)

6: Catlin (Ragingdragon1223)

7: Daniel Fernfield (se812)

Mentor: Nya

1: Deanna Roann (Rosiecatgirl)

2: Bruse Williams (SergeantSarcasm7)

3: Jerry Davis (SergeantSarcasm7)

4: Hafu (the first Spinjitsu master)

5: Leon (lillyboo18)

6: Marglo (you know me ENM) (Me: O_O)

7: Andrew Ranford (se812)

Mentor: Misako

1: Benny (Animals Music and Ninjago)

2: Felicity Flajole (SergeantSarcasm7)

3: Bob (the first Spinjitsu master)

4: Hanor Fenishan Nag (NIA or ninjago is awsome)

5: Fudge Carson (EpicNinjaMaster)

6: Elizabeth Abney (SergeantSarcasm7)

7: Conkora Ying (NinjaWinxMLPlover8801)

Mentor: Garmadon

1: Kyle Garmadon (NinjaWinxMLPlover8801)

2: Benji (Animals Music and Ninjago)

3: Ray Flajole (SergeantSarcasm7)

4: Brine (HErObRinE)

5: Lenin (ninjago is awsome)

6: Cicada Africanna (EpicNinjaMaster)

7: Jack Ying (NinjaWinxMLPlover8801)

Mentor: Fargo (ninjago is awsome)

1: Eric Natura (EpicNinjaMaster)

2: Vixen (Ragingdragon1223)

3: Farfey (ninjago is AWSOME)

4: Ellie Burns (Guest)

5: Meredith Veil (Guest)

6: Jenna Sparg (Guest)

7: Elisa North Frost/Elizabeth Snowy Estrella (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)

Mentor: Serena Icis Darvil (Snow-angel-android)

1: Luka Wilkins (Ninja of Magic)

2: Manershanu (ninjago is AWSOME)

3: Caelan Burns (Guest)

4: Georgia Tobin Vile (Guest)

5: Rosetta May Bunnymund/Lillybell Bluebell Lopez (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)

6: Elaina Imagine Mansnozzie/Annalise Gwendlyn Fausto (Emili-the-shadow-ninja)

7: Sona ( . 14)

**Oh dang. I need more mentors guys! Send in some mentors, please! So send in more OCs, review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM **


	9. I Am Not A Murderer!

**Okay, let's get this show on the road! I have some announcements to make!**

**1: Check the last chapter for more OC squadron updates!**

**2: Pongo will be coming in this chapter!**

**Pongo: I am? Oh, yes! I am so tired of waiting!**

**Me: Keep it for the chapter, my love.**

**3: Thanks again for all the OCs! Due to the rising number, things may be rushed from here on out! So sorry, but I want to include every OC!**

**4: Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. If I did, then I would most likely be airing the new season NOW.**

**5:This chapter focuses on Jared Niobee (thorn garmadon)**

**6: I noticed how the army has way too many females. Not that it's a bad thing, but if you could send in some guys, I would be grateful!**

**Phew, done with those! Enough said, read on my lovelies!**

(Misako POV)

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. I groaned and put it on snooze. Unfortunately, I had another alarm I couldn't shut off. It was my husband, Garmadon.

"Wake up, honey," He cooed, rubbing my shoulder.

I sighed. "I'm up, I'm up."

When I sat up, Garmadon kissed my cheek. "Wu called last night. It's about the ninja."

"Mmm?"

"Apparently, he wants us to help them make an army. A new evil is rising, and they need help."

"Oh, okay," I responded drowsily. Garmadon placed a kiss on my lips, and we were like that for a long time. **(Pongo: Oh eww! Make it stop! Make it stop! Me: Dude, chill. Who doesn't love Garmy and Misako?)** Then Garmadon got up, leaving to make breakfast. I stayed there to get myself dressed. If the ninja needed help, then it was help they would get.

After breakfast, I told Garmadon that I was going out to find some new recruits. I packed a bag of things in case of an emergency and headed outside. This particular morning was nice. It was damp and dewdrops lined the individual grass stems, but it was gorgeous. The Forest of Tranquility lay straight ahead. Wanting to take a quick morning walk, I went in.

After a while, I stopped. I pulled out a water bottle from my bag and took a sip. I put it back in the side pocket when I was done. I continued on my way, admiring nature. A noise stopped me in my tracks. It sounded like a…a man. I sprinted in the direction of the noise to stumble upon a tall maple tree. Leaning up against it was a young teen with messy brown hair and a dark cape on. I recognized him immediately. It was Jarod Niobee, my adopted brother!

_ "Jarod?"_ I grabbed a stick and poked him gently with it. "Jarod, is that you?"

He responded by waking up and taking me by the wrist. I yelped as Jarod grasped my neck, choking me. I gasped for air, wriggling around helplessly. Then Jarod let go. He remembered me.

"Misako, is it true?"

I nodded, "It is, brother!"

Jarod smiled. "It's been a while!"

We shook hands. My mind was racing. After all this time, Jarod was alive and well! I couldn't believe it. I explained to him all that had happened in his absence, including how Garmadon was good again. Jarod sighed. "It sounds like you have a good life."

"I do," I replied, "Do you want to meet Garmadon again?"

"Oh, would I!"

I led him out of the forest and to my temporary home. It was a small cabin located not too far away from where the old monastery once stood. I took my brother inside, where a scream sent me running into the living room. Garmadon was poking a young boy with a stick. The boy was tied to a chair, and his mouth was duct taped shut. He had long, pitch black hair and haunting blue-purple eyes that made me shiver in terror.

"Garmy?!" I yelped, "Who's this?"

Garmadon turned his head towards me, a look of shock on his face. "Misako! Um…and guest. This boy tried to murder me! He broke in with a freaking weapon and nearly killed me!"

The boy tried to protest, but his mouth was shut, so all I heard was,_ "Thmphmmphimphphreze!"_

"Let him go," I ordered, "He's just a kid. He probably meant no harm!"

Jarod agreed, "Yeah, I know a lunatic when I see one. And usually, they are not eight years old!"

The boy nodded vigorously. Garmadon was not convinced. "How do you know that? He could be a trainee or something! I'm not untying him until I get some answ-"

Suddenly, the boy was surrounded by a blue light. We all fell back, amazed and shocked at the same time. When the light receded, the boy's bounds were cut and he could finally speak. _"God dang you people! I AM NOT A MURDERER!"_

Then there was an awkward silence. Garmadon cast an embarrassed glance at me. "Oops."

After we recovered from the shock, the boy introduced himself as Pongo Caldravix. I knew that he was a friend of the ninja, and recently was told to be the Purple Ninja of Water, but that was all I knew. He explained that he was helping the ninja to find some army recruits. Pongo also said that he would be a mentor to some of the new recruits.

"So you're looking for recruits?" Jarod summed up what Pongo explained. "Well, then count me in! I want to beat up some bad guys!"

"Then I will bring you to the Bounty," Pongo replied, "This may sound weird, but take my hand."

Jarod didn't hesitate in doing so. Pongo said, "Thank you for helping, Misako and Garmadon. And also, if you are so worried about murderers, then I suggest you get a home security system."

Pongo and Jarod vanished in a ball of white light. Garmadon and I exchanged glances. My husband frowned. "I wonder if we should've gone with them."

I shook my head. "Nah. Knowing Sensei, he has things covered."

(Sensei POV)

_** IT'S A FREAKING MADHOUSE ON THE BOUNTY HEEEELLLLPPPPPP!**_

**Oh Sensei XD So I hope this was a good chapter…I promise that more OCs will be introduced in the near future!**

**Pongo: So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos!**

**Me: Hey, that's my line! :( Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM (Pongo: And PDC! Me: Go away or I will not include you in the next chapter!)**


	10. Squadrons, Part One

**Not much to say. Here is –**

**Pongo: WAIT!**

**Me: What is it, my love?**

**Pongo: You forgot to mention that Nya is now a mentor.**

**Me: If they listened last chapter, they would know that by now.**

**Pongo: But what if they did not?**

**Me: *sighs* Here is the next chapter!**

**Pongo: WAIT!**

**Me: WHAT.**

**Pongo: The OCs introduced have now made their way onto the Bounty!**

**Me: Spoiler Alert.**

**Pongo: Just to clear things up!**

**Me: Okay…Here is the next –**

**Pongo: WAIT!**

**Me: OMP WHAT**

**Pongo: Can I say it?**

**Me: *insert dramatic facepalm here***

**Pongo: Here is the next chapter! Yay! XD**

(Kai POV)

What the hell? Our ship was being swarmed by freaking recruits! Who knew that so many people would help in the war? And we hadn't even met the villains yet!

The others were equally confused and stressed out. Well, who wouldn't be? There were at least 20 people here! And there would be more! And to top it off, most of them were girls! HOLY CANNOLI!

Sensei called us over. We herded the recruits to where he was standing. Sensei stood on a tall crate rising above the crowd. "Welcome, young men and women! You have all graciously volunteered to join the army against a new threat. Due to the power of these new enemies, we must train you in the art of Spinjitsu. By the time your training is complete, you will all be honorary ninja. For now, I will assign you to your new mentors, my six students. I believe you are all familiar with five of them?"

The crowd of people nodded. Sensei continued, "My sixth student will be arriving shortly. I shall start the sorting process. No siblings shall be with each other, because you will be fighting one another to train, and you can lose focus when fighting a sibling. Now, Kai, step forward."

I stepped in front of the crowd and next to Sensei. He acknowledged me with a pat on the back. "Going with Kai to train are Zora Renata, Loryn, and Pandora Amsel."

Three girls walked up to me. The first had short black, slightly spiky hair and violet eyes. The second had curly light brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked about the age of twelve. Geez, Sensei accepted recruits that young? The third had deep brown hair in a messy bun and gunmetal blue eyes. Overall, the three girls I was paired with were very pretty.

The first girl held out her hand shakily. "I'm Zora!"

"Kai." I shook her hand roughly.

Under her breath, I heard Zora mutter, "Oh my gosh! My favorite ninja is my mentor! Sweet!"

The second girl smiled at me. "I'm Loryn. A pleasure to meet you, Kai!"

"And my name is Pandora," The last girl said quietly, "Call me Blackbird."

I liked these girls already. I wondered who the others would get. Hopefully I got the pretty girls and they got the gross ones. That would be sweet!

"Next up is Jay," Sensei called. Jay came next to me, staring out at the crowd in curiosity. Sensei said, "Going with Jay are Rosie Marone, Acacia Honey Dunstan, and…Karen Flamey."

I gasped. Karen?! My sister was alive?! When she walked up to Jay, I nearly screamed in delight. It really was her!

(Jay POV)

Okay, so Kai got some pretty girls, but so did I! No one as beautiful as Nya, though. One of the girls was Kai's sister…wow. That was a shocker. Karen, her name was? She had reddish brown hair similar to Kai's color, and amber brown eyes. The second girl, Rosie, had medium length, straight red hair and really bright green eyes. The last girl I got, Acacia, had black hair styled like Nya's and smoky black eyes. I never knew such an eye color existed.

The girls introduced themselves, and I did, too. I observed their personalities a little. Acacia was very shy, but she was sweet. Karen was nice, unlike her hotheaded brother Kai. Rosie was sweet too, but as I saw, she was not really ninja material.

Sensei Wu turned back to the smaller crowd of people. "Now, Lloyd is next."

Lloyd stepped up next to me. He grinned, excited to see who he got. Sensei looked down at his list and said, "Going with Lloyd are Crystal, Nina Ying, and Mark Brown."

Oh, so Lloyd got a guy. He was one of the very few boys to be in the army as of now! I wonder what Lloyd's reaction was…

(Lloyd POV)

Oh, come on! Kai and Jay got three girls, and I only get two! How is that fair to me?

The only guy I got had medium length, dark blonde hair with vibrant green eyes. Sensei said his name was Mark. He looked really nice to me. The first girl I saw had blonde, silver streaked hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a gorgeous sapphire blue that I fell in love with instantly. The other girl also had blonde hair that went down to about her waist, but it wasn't silver streaked. Her eyes were the color of the sky. These three people were making a nice first impression on me!

Mark nodded to me. "I'm Mark Brown."

"My name's Crystal," The first girl with silver streaked hair said with a smile.

The other girl said cheerily, "I'm Nina. And you're Lloyd! I can't wait to work with you!"

I chuckled. "Same here!"

"Up next," Sensei shouted, "Is Cole!"

At first, I didn't see the black ninja anywhere. Then, he came out from the back of the crowd and stood near me. Cole was anxious to meet his new "students." Sensei said, "Going with Cole is Dareth-"

A flash scared the wits out of me. I spun around to find Pongo and a boy around sixteen holding hands. I was relieved that it was him of all people and not some crazy guy, or even an enemy that was part of the new threat we needed to face. However, Pongo looked paler than usual. Before I could ask if he was okay, he collapsed onto the ground. I ran over to him in concern. "Pongo! Pongo buddy, you okay?"

The Brave One was shaking. His skin was as cold as ice (Sorry Zane) and he had a glazy look in his indigo eyes. The boy he was with was shivering too, but not as badly as Pongo was.

"What's going on?" Sensei pushed his way through the remaining recruits so he could see the dilemma. "Pongo? And…Jarod? Well, now things make sense!"

"What makes sense, Sensei?" I asked in a panic. Pongo's breaths were becoming shallower and shallower. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless!

Sensei replied, "Jarod uses black magic. Since Pongo uses pure magic, the two sides collide. Pongo is more negatively affected by it than Jarod is because his power is still very weak. That is why Pongo will not be training Jarod. Cole, I think you should take him for the time being."

"Yes, Sensei," Cole sighed. He sounded like he didn't want to work with Jarod. I was a little scared of him. Black magic? Wasn't that evil? I couldn't understand why this guy – Jarod – wanted to be a part of the good side. Well, I guessed that if my father could be good, then he could, too.

Pongo groaned. "Who…what…"

"Oh, you're okay!" I cried happily.

He sat up, clutching his head. "I am okay, but just barely. I do not cope well with dark magic…wait. Who uses dark magic here?!"

"I do," Jarod replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a magic user."

Pongo looked at him evilly. I swear a hint of red flashed in his eyes. He had returned to full strength and was prepared to rip the guts out of Jarod.

"You…" Pongo pointed to Jarod, "You work for him. Prepare for a world of suffering!"

Then, with no warning, Pongo jumped onto Jarod, ready to kill.

**Pongo: *evil glare* I still hate him.**

**Me: Uugh…you can really hold a grudge sometimes. So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	11. Squadrons, Part Two

**Okay, so we left off with Pongo and Jarod fighting…**

**Pongo: Ugh, I hate dark magic!**

**Me: Dude.**

**Pongo: Sorry.**

**Me: So now I will get some more info on the other ninja (um…just Zane right now…) and their new students. On with the show!**

**Pongo: ….What she said.**

(Zane POV)

When I saw Pongo leap onto Jarod, I couldn't help but gasp. I knew that Pongo had a dark side, and if it came out…Jarod really was in for a world of pain. I had to break up the fight somehow.

"We have to do something about this," I whispered to Cole, "I fear for Jarod's safety. What if Pongo hurts him?"

"You're right," Cole replied, "I'll grab Jarod, you get Pongo under control. After all, you're his twin. He'll listen to you."

He lunged for Jarod, who had pinned Pongo to the floor, twisting his wrists and trying to break his arms. Pongo screamed in pain. Cole successfully got Jarod off of Pongo's back. I helped my brother onto his feet. He was trembling, his eyes shut. I cooed, "Pongo, it is okay. He's off you."

Pongo's eyes shot open, and they were a new shade of blood red. Claws came out of his finger tips and fangs erupted from his mouth. Breaking free of my grasp, he threw himself at Jarod again. Cole stepped back, gasping in shock. Jarod was fighting back with the same ferocity that Pongo was using. They were very evenly matched, and I couldn't tell who would win. Just then, a golden tornado came out of nowhere and swept Pongo and Jarod off of their feet. Jarod landed against a wall, and Pongo was being held back by an angered Sensei. "Pongo Drew Caldravix! Return to the light _this instant!"_

Sensei used his magical ability to help Pongo out of his dark transformation. His claws and fangs went away, but the blood red eyes stayed. "Sensei, he works for him! He is a spy! He must be!"

"No, he's not!" He barked, "He is the older adopted brother of Misako! Jarod is with us!"

Cole and I ran over to help Jarod while Sensei continued, "He may use black magic, but that doesn't mean that he's evil! He is almost exactly like you, Pongo! Give him a chance!"

Pongo drooped his head. When he lifted it, his eyes had returned back to their scary indigo color. "Fine. But if he shows any sign that he is helping him, then there will be blood. Lots of it."

Jarod stood up. He flinched at the sight of Pongo, but soon relaxed. Sensei went to stand on his crate and took his list. "Now, Zane, you still must receive your new students. Going with Zane are Destiny Clark and Drako!"

The two people I got looked like complete opposites. The girl, Destiny, had light brown curly hair and light forest green eyes. She had the image of a kind, loving girl. As for the boy, Drako, he looked pure evil. He had black hair and dark red eyes, very close to what Pongo looked like when he was fighting Jarod. I saw promising attributes from my selected students and I couldn't wait to train them, but I made a mental note to myself that Drako may be trouble. There was something off about him. It was just the way his eyes darted back and forth, the way he scowled at the ground, which set me off. I could've been wrong. It was possible that he was nice and caring.

"Now then!" Sensei shouted, "Now that we have a nice start for our army, we can celebrate. No training today, instead, the new students may need to get to know the Bounty a little better. Ninja, lead the new ones around the Bounty and show them their sleeping quarters. I am going to go find some new recruits, so don't bother to look for me. Training begins tomorrow! Have a good night's rest, everyone!"

"Yes, Sensei." We replied all together. I glanced at my two new students and smiled. "Let's get started, then."

**Sorry it was so short –**

**Pongo: Yes, that was really short in my eyes.**

**Me: B( But I am on a tight schedule. Remember to send in those MALE – keyword, MALE – Ocs, review, follow, favorite, and –**

**Pongo: EAT YOUR BACON TACOS!**

**Me: (ties him up in another room) Grrr…Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	12. Six More OCs

**Heyo! Villain POVs today! And I have to say, I'm excited to see how it turns out!**

**Pongo: NOOOOOOO VILLAINS!**

**Me: Hey! You were tied up!**

**Pongo: Um…no I was not.**

**Me: Hmm. I swear I did…Anyway, here is the chapter!**

(Normal POV)

Nyx, Raylee, and Zelia all hid out in the underground Serpentine cave for a few days after their first meeting. Already, the trio were good friends and had plans to destroy Ninjago. Zelia sat down on a rock in the corner, holding a pink tribe staff. Nyx leaned against the wall next to her while Raylee paced back and forth. "Ugh, when is Mezmo coming back with my smoothie? It's been an hour already!"

Zelia frowned. "A smoothie? You want a smoothie? Well, that's not easy to get when you're underground."

"Hey, I don't live underground every day with a bunch of snakes, so I wouldn't know that!" Raylee protested.

"That's where logic comes into play," She replied coldly.

Nyx shot the two feuding enemies a dark glance. They shut their mouths, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Nyx scolded, "We're not going to take over Ninjago like this! Pull yourself together!"

"Sorry, Nyx," Raylee apologized, "We didn't know that fighting wasn't evil."

"Of course it is!" The dark sorceress yelled, "Just save it for the battlefield! We'll strike soon, I promise. Skales will come up with something the army can work with soon!"

"Where is my slithering friend, anyway?" Zelia asked, looking around with her anthracite black eyes.

As if on cue, the Hypnobrai general slithered up to the three villains, a smile on his reptilian face. "The planssssss are ready, Zelia. I think you will be pleasssssed by the ressssultsssssss."

"I sure hope so," Zelia grumbled, "Lead the way."

(Sensei POV)

It was turning night by the time I returned to the Bounty with six new ninja. Five of them just so happened to be girls and only one was a guy. He was the first I found, going by the name of Damien Jones. He and his four lady friends later found Damien and I sitting at a coffee shop drinking tea. They introduced themselves as Emilina Parker, Jane Walker (yes, Jay has a sister apparently), Natalie Summers, and Rebecca Lance. The fifth girl was another customer at the tea shop who recognized me and agreed to join the army. She said her name was Alice Soto, though her friends called her Japan. Overall, the six new ninja looked like they were ninja material.

"Woah!" Rebecca jumped up and down in excitement, "It's the Bounty! Oh my gosh, it's the Bounty!"

"I guess it's okay," Alice shrugged.

Emilina nodded. "Yeah, it does look super cool!"

Jane and Natalie agreed silently. Damien scoffed, "I've seen better!"

"Come, students," I beckoned them inside, "It's time you meet your new mentors."

**I know, short chapter. I'm in a rush again. Hopefully this was enough for you! So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	13. With Kai

**Okay, I have another announcement. You may or may not have read the reviews of this story lately. Any strange ones? Yeah, I thought so. So if YOU are the one sending them, please stop. I won't ask who it is, but I want them to stop.**

**Pongo: She will take drastic measures if you keep sending them. And they suffer my wrath. Let me just say: there will be disastrous consequences.**

**Me: No need to go that far, buddy. On a happier note, 74 reviews? You guys rock! Cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) Here is the next chapter with your favorite fire ninja, Kai!**

(Kai POV)

Okay, so you know how I got two girls, right? Well, they seemed alright, until Zora decided to turn into a Jay and rant on about how awesome it was to have me as a mentor. We hadn't been together for a minute and my ears were already burning.

"So what first, Sensei Kai?" Zora asked happily, Do we learn Spinjitsu? Or some cool defense moves? Or train with weapons? Or attack snakes? Or attack _each other?!"_

I looked down. My ears…my ears…they hurt! Loryn looked at Zora, then at me. "At least we're both not going on and on like that. Then you would have two chatterboxes to deal with."

"Oh, believe me," I thought of Jay, "I know the feeling."

"Kai?"

A voice spoke behind me. I glanced back at a young girl with caramel colored hair in a braid and blue eyes. She reminded me of Jay a little. They had the same appearance, almost. It was like they were…

"Hi, my name's Jane Walker," She said.

…Siblings…

"Jay has a sister?" I asked myself aloud.

Jane nodded. "Yeah. So you're supposed to be my new mentor, according to Sensei Wu."

"Yay!" Zora commented, "A new member!" She bro hugged Jane. "Welcome to the Awesome Super Sidekick gang! Leader is Kai, and vice president is me!"

"You realize that the acronym for that is…um…you know," Loryn's eyes filled with horror and confusion.

"Oy," I mumbled, "Another girl. Welcome to the team, blah blah blah, I'm your new mentor, blah blah blah, please follow me, blah."

And so, I ended up with another female ninja to train. What a day this was!

**Once again, sorry for another short chapter, but I kinda need to do it in order to fit everything in. So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have an awesome day/night!**

**- ENM**


	14. With Jay

**With nothing to say besides I love you all, here is the next chapter!**

(Jay POV)

"So you're Kai's other sister?" I started conversation with Karen. She was kinda quiet for the past few minutes, and I got the feeling that she was a little overwhelmed. Ha, I guess Zane isn't the only one with a sixth sense.

"Yup," Karen shrugged, "And this is the first time I've seen him in two years. It's good to know that he's okay."

"Where were you, then?" I pressed.

She shot me a death glare. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Jay," Rosie interrupted, "Just curious: are you and Nya really boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I stopped breathing for a moment. "Um…yeah, it is."

"You're dating my sister?!" Karen nearly yelled, "And you didn't tell me?!"

I stepped back, hands up in defense. "You only just got here! Was that the first thing you wanted to hear? 'Oh, hey Karen, I'm Jay, and I'm dating your sister by the way!'"

"Guys…" A small voice peeped. I looked over at Acacia and Natalie, who were standing frigid in anger. Natalie almost whispered, "Please stop fighting. It's our first day and you're already enemies. If you want this to work out, then apologize to each other at once and get on with the tour."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Karen."

"Me too." She replied coldly, "Where to next, mentor?"

I thought about it for a minute, then decided, "How about the kitchen? I'm starving!"

**I hope I'm getting these OCs down alright :l So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**

**P.S. Another warning goes out to the person sending in all those weird reviews. I got one on my other story and it said, "I will hunt you down until you die!" And, honestly, I'm a little intimidated by this. So please, if you know who it is or it is you, stop it at once.**

**Pongo: *grabs sword* Or death will be upon you.**

**Me: O_O No, no death, just an end. Thanks, guys!**


	15. With Lloyd

**Yay! No more creepy reviews! Thanks for whoever stopped it! So anyway, I saw the amount of OCs I have yet to introduce and nearly screamed. Oh my gosh. It's awesome! Keep 'em coming, guys! And guess who's a mentor now? Misako and Garmadon! Yeah! So here is what's happening with our fellow Green Ninja, Lloyd!**

(Lloyd POV)

"So Lloyd," Crystal shoulder bumps me, "What are we going to see? Anything cool?"

"Well, the whole Bounty should be cool, because the ninja live in it!" Nina pointed out. I chuckled. So far, the now five kids I ended up with were friendly enough. Nina apparently had healing powers, while Rebecca, Emilina, and Crystal could time-travel, shape-shift, and fly. The only guy, Mark, had no powers, but he sure was a sweetheart. He admitted earlier that he wasn't as special as the four ladies in the team, but then, the rest of us told him that he was special for who he was. That got him quiet for a very long time.

"May I remind you that you live here now, too!" I said.

Crystal nodded. "And we're ninja now, too, so that doubles the cool factor!"

"So what are we gonna see?!" Rebecca spoke up. Of all the people in the group, she was the most hyper. I noticed before that she had a little bag strapped around her waist. She soon revealed that there was candy inside it for her sugar rushes. I loved her after that. I planned to raid that candy stash when she was asleep. Oh, the fun I would have…

"Lloyd?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Rebecca tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, waiting for an answer. I replied uncertainly, "Um…I can show you the training room. After all, you're all going to be training there tomorrow, so…yeah."

"Awesome!" Emilina smiled, "Lead the way!"

I took the lead, and the whole time, I kept my eye on the five new trainees. Rebecca was jumping around like a bunny rabbit, excited to see the training room. Mark somehow managed to bring up conversation with Crystal and Nina while Emilina stayed by my side. Honestly, I thought that I had gotten stuck with a bunch of lunatics, but I guessed that I could make things work. After all, I _am_ the Green Ninja! I can do anything!...Right?

**Lloyd is in over his head XD So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have an awesome day/night!**

**- ENM**


	16. With Cole

**Another chapter! So just so everyone knows, I have a special way of getting OCs. When someone sends in an OC, I write all of its information down in a notebook I have. So whenever you doubt that I didn't get your character, I HAVE! So don't doubt me, people! Now, with that done, let's check in with Cole, shall we?**

(Cole POV)

Okay, so I ended up with three guys and no girls! Why the heck did everyone else get a girl and not me?! And one of them just so happened to use dark magic! I had a lot on my hands, didn't I?

Jarod and Damien were already having an argument over something stupid and Dareth was trying to be the peacekeeper of the three. I was on the verge of snapping and cussing the three out, that's how annoying they were. Then, somehow, Dareth got Jarod and Damien to shut their mouths.

"You're making a bad impression on Cole!" Dareth crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval. "Can you set aside your differences and get along? Please?"

"Fine," Damien sighed, "But Jarod started it."

"Did _not!"_ Jarod protested.

I couldn't take it any longer. "Will you guys just pay attention, maybe, so I don't have to deal with this myself!"

Dareth cried, "I was trying to break them up! It's not my fault!"

"You were in it just as much as we were!" Damien pointed a finger at him.

**_ "SHUT UP."_** I said coldly, "I don't care who started it, just_** SHUT UP."**_

That seemed to do the trick. I facepalmed. Why didn't I do that before? Then I could've spared some really annoying fighting. They should've saved it for the training course.

In fact…that wasn't a bad place to take them first. I told the others, "Let's go to the training room first. And I don't want to hear a peep from any of you until we get there."

**Cole has it bad…so review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos!**

**Pongo: Thank you to everyone who sent in OCs! The story would not exist without your support!**

**Me: What he said! So go have an awesome day/night!**

**- ENM**


	17. With Zane

**Okay, I am going to try and make this chapter longer than the others, because I don't want another short one. Also, cookies for everyone because I feel like it! (::) (::) (::) Here is what's happening with our beloved white ninja, Zane!**

(Zane POV)

Alright, so I got another student. Her name was Alice, and she seemed…emotionless. Almost exactly like me, in a way. Destiny and Alice engaged in a friendly conversation while Drako stood a long distance away. Honestly, I didn't think I could poke him with a ten foot long pole. He was also staring down at the ground in such interest, I wondered if it was his only hobby. He did it at the meeting, and again now. Was there something he wasn't telling us? Or was he just another shy boy?

"Zane?" Alice snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced at her thoughtfully. "Anything the matter, Alice?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that Destiny and I were saying that the fight between Pongo and Jarod was neat, and I was wondering if Pongo is really your claimed twin." She shrugged.

"Well," I explained, "We are really uncle and nephew, but since that would be weird because of our close age, we called each other twins."

Destiny nodded. "Do you happen to know his whereabouts? I'm dying to meet him!"

I shook my head. "My deepest apologies, but no, I do not."

All of a sudden, she started laughing. I had no idea why. I should've gotten the joke; my funny switch was on. Was it something to do with her particular sense of humor? Maybe it was a feminine trait. Then why wasn't Alice laughing with her?...

A sharp burst of warm air hit my shoulder. I turned around to see no one there. Then, out of nowhere, Pongo appeared. He had on the biggest grin in the entire world.

"Are you serious?" He asked me, a playful glint in his eyes, "You are supposed to be a ninja! And you could not sense my presence? Ha, ninja indeed!"

"You were invisible," I pointed out bluntly, "That is no fair to me!"

"Hmm…" Pongo scratched his chin, "What is it Lloyd always says? Oh, yes: 'Fair? Fair is not a word where I come from!' Ring a bell?"

"I never agreed to that statement!" I protested.

"And yet," He said, "It was a fellow ninja who said…it…"

He trailed off as he caught sight of Destiny. A new color formed in his eyes that I never saw before: pink. He never told me what emotion pink represented.

Destiny noticed Pongo staring and looked into his indigo eyes. So did Alice and Drako. They flinched, as did anyone who saw his eyes for the first time (somehow, I'm still a little frightened of them myself). But, for some odd reason, Destiny wasn't scared. She smiled. "Nice eyes. I love indigo a lot."

"Th-th-thanks!" Pongo stammered. He blushed and said, "I…I have to go."

Then he ran off. Destiny was left, confused and mesmerized. "Well…that was awkward. Was it something I said?"

I watched Pongo run down the hallways and replied, "I do not know. I will have to ask him later."

"Maybe it's _loooovvvvveeee!"_ Drako teased.

"Oh, be quiet!" Destiny snapped softly.

In my mind, I said, _Drako has a point. Is it love?_

(Sensei POV)

I laid my eyes on the Bounty for the second time that night, returning with four new recruits. Two were sisters, the others good friends. The sisters were Alyssa and Brianna. Brianna, as Alyssa had explained to me, had amnesia and thought she was eight years old. Well, I had thought, she acts like it. Phoenix and Camilla were the other two girls. Phoenix had an interesting backstory, but I won't share it now. Camilla reminded me of Misako when she was younger. She was an intelligent, sophisticated being who had the mind of an evil genius. **(A/N: I really do think that Misako has an evil mind. How else can she know what she does?)**

I glanced back at Brianna, who was fiddling with an imaginary butterfly. Alyssa was sighing as she watched her sister grunt trying to catch it. Camilla and Phoenix were chatting with each other. I smiled. They were the perfect recruits (well, Brianna could use some work) for the army. And, honestly, I couldn't wait to train more students.

This was going to be fun!

**And now, a short clip on my day before Fanfiction:**

**Me: *sleeping***

**Pongo: *shoves me* ENM…wake up…**

**Me: Hmm…oh, Pongo, it's you.**

**Pongo: Breakfast is ready.**

***a bunch of fancy butlers walk into the room holding trays of bacon tacos***

**Me: Hell yes! I love you so much right now!**

***snaps out of the dream***

**Eric (another random OC): *dumps water on my head***

**Me: What the fudge?!**

**Eric: Bananananananananananananaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! *runs through wall***

**Me: O-O**

**Yup. That was my morning. The afternoon was paying for the damage done to the wall. It cost one thousand big ones! So anyway, review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have an awesome day/night!**

**- ENM**


	18. Jay You Idiot

**I'm back! And I have some news! More OCs shall be introduced this chapter, and Ragingdragon1223, you will get your fluff. But, since I said before that I can't do crushes, they will just be close friends. To everyone else who read this, all will be revealed in this chapter! Now, let's go see what Sensei is up to!**

(Sensei POV)

When the four new recruits were on the deck, the ninja came out. Brianna waved and grinned like a little kid. Alyssa smiled to the ninja and Camilla shrugged. Phoenix wouldn't stop staring at Kai. Kai was speechless.

"Our recruits are asleep in their new rooms, Sensei," Zane reported, "Although room may be limited due to the size our army will be."

"Thank you, Zane." I nodded, "These lovely ladies are Alyssa, Brianna, Camilla, and Phoenix."

"Phoenix?..." Kai said, "Is it true?..."

"Kai!" Phoenix ran up to the fire ninja and hugged him until he couldn't breathe. Jay laughed like an idiot, Cole stared at him weirdly, Zane was expressionless, and Lloyd was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Pongo shook his head in what looked like sadness. I wondered why he was sad…

"I thought…I thought you were dead!" Kai stuttered in shock.

Phoenix chuckled. "No one will kill me! I'm too awesome for that!"

"Um, hate to break this little love fest up, but who is she?" Cole interrupted.

"This is Phoenix!" Kai stated happily, "She was my best friend before she was kidnapped!"

"Yeah, I remember you," Nya said, "Kai wouldn't stop talking about you for hours!"

Jay laughed harder. I whacked him with my staff on the back of his head, making him wince and shut up. Holy Spinjitsu Master, he really needed to learn to be quiet sometimes!

"Kai," I told the red ninja, "You will take Alyssa into your group."

Alyssa nodded. "Let's go, hothead."

He groaned, but didn't complain. As he took Alyssa into her room, I told Jay, "Camilla and Brianna will go with you, Jay."

Brianna squealed in delight. "Yay! I'm with Jay!"

Jay sighed. He had a lot on his hands, just like every other ninja. I turned to Zane. "Phoenix shall be yours, Zane."

"Aww," Phoenix complained, "I wanted to go with Kai!"

"Too bad." I almost whacked her with my staff, but she ducked just in time. "I want you to go with Zane."

"I promise I will be a good teacher," Zane said, "Now let me show you your room."

Phoenix muttered something under her breath, then went in the Bounty with Zane. Lloyd, Pongo, and Cole followed them in, realizing that they weren't getting any new students. _In time, my students_, I thought, _in time._

(Lenin POV)

I really hated Skales. I knew he was my general and all, but I just didn't like him. I didn't like _any_ of the snakes there! So, when Skales wasn't looking, I found my way out of the tunnels and into Ninjago City. Keeping the hood over my head, I glanced around nervously at the people in the city. No one saw me yet. This was my first time out; Skales never wanted me to go outside because he said I was useless. I wasn't useless! I was a perfectly abled snake! I would prove it to him, I would prove it to them_ all!_

As I passed a tea shop, I saw someone with a newspaper. The front page read, Ninja Building Massive Army: The Inside Story. That was it. I could go to the ninja! They didn't like the Serpentine either! Yeah, I was going to go to the ninja! They would understand me!

…Right?

**So I looked at the reviews…99?! YOU GUYS ARE EPIC! So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	19. Snakes and Snow Bengals

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I promise I'll make this chapter extra good! So where we left off, a snake was going to the ninja for help. Let's see what happens…**

(Lenin POV)

So I was sitting on a bench in the Ninjago City park, watching other people go about their lives. A mother was walking around with her son, who waddled around on unstable legs. Two kids threw a Frisbee back and forth to each other. An old man with four teens started coming towards me… wait, what?

I lowered my head as the old man smiled. "Hello, young boy. What might your name be?"

"Lenin." I replied. I really wanted this guy to leave, he was making me feel uncomfortable. The old man gestured to the teens to go off, leaving just me and him. "My name is Sensei Wu, teacher to the ninja. We are building an army, would you like to join?"

Woah, okay. He was Sensei Wu? He lived with the ninja! I could get his approval, then go on the Bounty! The ninja would never reject me if Sensei approved my being there! It was perfect!

I just had to tell him that I wasn't human…

"I would love to join!" I answered, "There's just one thing wrong…"

I removed my hood, revealing my face. Sensei didn't even flinch at the sight of me. "A Serpentine? And a Hypnobrai, too! My, my!"

"Now I can't join, can I?" I asked glumly.

Sensei shook his head. "I sense goodness in your heart. You may still join, but I must warn you, not everyone may see you as a friend."

"Sure thing, Sensei."

"Then I will get my other new ninja back here, and we can go to the Bounty." Sensei whistled to the four teens. There were three girls and one guy. The guy had short, dark brown, spiky hair that stuck straight up and grey eyes, which I'd never seen before. _Well no duh,_ I thought, _I've never seen anything outside of the Serpentine and Garmadon!_ The first girl had long, straight, light brown hair. She was staring at the ground so I couldn't see her eyes. The two other girls looked like sisters, even though they had different appearances. The first sister had light blonde hair with light blue streaks in it and sapphire blue eyes. I looked down at her feet to see a Snow Bengal licking its lips. I stiffened as it caught my gaze, but it soon lost interest in me and started to clean its fur. The second sister had light pink hair with golden streaks and the same sapphire blue eyes as her sister.

"Students," Sensei said, "Meet Lenin, another one of your teammates."

"But he's a Serpentine!" The boy responded angrily, "He can't be a ninja! What if he's still working for the snakes? Huh, ever think of that?"

"It is my choice to add him to the team, Miguel, not yours." The old Master of Spinjitsu told him sternly, "You will accept him as a fellow ninja like you have done to Serena, Skylar, and Miko. Understood?"

Miguel sighed. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lenin!" The first sister with blonde hair and blue streaks shook my hand warmly, "My name is Serena, and that is my sister, Skylar." She pointed to the girl with pink hair and gold streaks. She smiled and nodded to me.

"Hey!" To my surprise, the snow Bengal at Serena's feet talked, "I'm still here, you know!"

"And this is Yuki, my guardian!" Serena laughed, fluffing the Bengal's head lovingly.

The last girl raised her head to look at me. Her eyes were a beautiful light shade of sea blue. "…I'm…Miko…"

"I'm Lenin," I grinned to her, "It's nice to meet you, Miko."

She lowered her head again, covering her face with her hair. Sensei stood next to me, saying, "We must get back to the Bounty. The ninja are waiting."

So the five of us went after Sensei, who got out a cup and a teapot. He poured himself a drink and kept walking as he drank from the cup. I let my mind wander off as I thought about what it would be like on the Bounty…

**There! Four more characters! So I have two things to say: One, my dear friend Earth Slinger needs OCs for their story, A New Everything, so if you can check that out for them! And I'm not sure what the next chapter should be about: the training with the ninja or the introduction of more OCs. Please answer in the reviews! So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have an awesome day/night!**

**- ENM**


	20. Sensei's Commercial

**So it's a tie :( So I want to vote myself…how about we get to know more OCs? I want to get through all of yours, so let's do this! And I'm sorry for not updating sooner, my schedule may change due to SCHOOL. And I added more characters to Chapter 8 if you want to look at that. So read on, my lovelies!**

**P.S. To the concern of . 14, I didn't forget that Serena was a nindroid, I just chose for her to keep it secret until Zane and Pongo notice her. And I completely forgot about the Lloyd being a mentor thing, so I changed it so she is now a mentor. AND I will make the small changes with her snow Bengal, her already being a ninja, her wings, the pet names, and Skylar's hair color. Consider it done, and I'm sorry I got that stuff wrong.**

(Hope POV)

I was sitting in front of the TV with my older sister June and my mother, watching the latest episode of SpongeBob Squarepants. Then, a commercial came up of the ninja training on the Bounty, and an old man said, "Do you want to become a ninja? Then now's your chance! The ninja who saved your city are forming the biggest army in all of Ninjago, and we need _YOU_ to join! Training will be provided by my very own students, so come on down to the Bounty and help in the effort to save Ninjago! And if you don't, then you have _major issues_! So call this number to see if _YOU_ can join!"

A phone number appeared on the bottom of the screen, then the commercial was over. I grinned. "Hey, I want to become a ninja! That'd be so cool!"

"Hope, you don't understand what being a ninja is about," June scowled, "You have to work your butt off mastering Spinjitsu, fight evil almost every day, and you can get hurt! What happens if you die, huh?"

"I'd die saving Ninjago, then!" I stood up, striking a pose. Mom chuckled. "Hope, your sister is right. I don't want you to get hurt, sweetie. And besides, being a ninja IS hard work."

"I can do it, though!" I protested, "I'm not that young anymore, mom! I want to be a ninja!"

June and Mom exchanged nervous glances. June then told me gently, "Look, not everyone has the potential to become a ninja. And that old guy? He probably wants strong, swift ninja in his army. Sorry, Hope."

Buzz buzz buzz.

Mom looked at the door, confused. "That's strange…"

"A salesman, maybe?" June shrugged.

"Or maybe it's Sensei Wu!" I yelled, "And he wants me to become a ninja! I knew it!"

As Mom went to see who it was, June sighed in exasperation. "No, Hope, it's not Sensei."

"How do you know?"

"It's just not, sis."

Then, a voice said, "Why, hello Mrs. Macintosh, I am Sensei Wu. May I come in?"

June's eyes widened. I giggled. "I'm right!"

June glared at me, and that was all she needed to do in order for me to shut up. We waited anxiously for Mom and Sensei, and when they came in, I gasped in happiness. It was indeed Sensei Wu, with two faces I never saw before. One was a girl, with long brown hair kept up with a green ribbon. Her eyes were bright green, a green that I liked a lot. The second person was a boy with light brown, spiky hair and bright amber eyes. His face was expressionless, although I saw pain in his eyes.

"Are you Hope and June Macintosh?" Sensei asked us.

June nodded. "I'm June, and this is my little sister, Hope."

"I saw your commercial!" I said, "Is it true that people who don't join the army have problems?"

Sensei thought on that answer. Then he replied, "Yes."

"So can me and my sister become ninja?" I asked the question that was burning in my mind.

"What?" June looked at me in shock, "You want me to become a ninja?!"

I nodded rapidly. "Why not?"

She sighed. "Fine, let's go. And you agree with this, Mom?"

Mom smiled sadly at us. "If you both go together, then I guess it's okay. Just come back to me in one piece, okay guys?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Macintosh," The girl told Mom softly, "They're in great hands. I'll even watch over them myself if that's okay with you."

Mom nodded. "Thank you…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Athena, Athena Meyers." Athena replied happily. She gestured to the boy, who picked his head up calmly while facing Mom. "This," Athena introduced, "Is Salem Rios."

Salem grinned sadly, but didn't say anything. Sensei then said, "We had better get going. Come on, everyone, to the Bounty!"

"Yay!" I cheered. I received a warm smile from Athena, followed by a not-so-pleasant glare from June. _Holy Spinjitsu Master, _I thought,_ will she ever loosen up?_

**So there is the chapter :) So to the people whose OCs I just used, did I get it right? Review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	21. Pretty Purple Eyes

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I noticed how many reviews I had…133? ARE YOU SERIOUS?! That just made my week! And remember: OCs are still being accepted! So here are some more OCs!**

(Kyle Jackson POV)

I walked the streets alone, keeping my guard up. These streets were dangerous at night, and I didn't want to get into a situation like Acacia did. I didn't really know her all too well, I just knew that we went to the same school. Then, when she was attacked, I started to get to know her better. That is, until she and another girl named Karen mysteriously disappeared. Some said that Sensei Wu, the trainer for the ninja, took them in to become part of the army, but I didn't really believe it.

So I continued my path to the market place, making sure every footstep was silent. Unlike Acacia, I felt no need to wear a hood, because I thought that by wearing one, it screamed, "I don't want to be found, so I'm vulnerable and unsuspecting," to the people hiding in the shadows. I didn't wear a hood because I was determined to go unnoticed.

That wasn't going to happen.

A tap on the shoulder made me spin around, hitting the attacker with one punch. The man stumbled, and out of the darkness four more people rushed to his aid. I muttered a curse to myself; I was outnumbered. When the man got up, I saw his face and gasped. It was…Sensei Wu! I ran over to him, apologizing multiple times. "I'm sorry, Sensei Wu, the streets here are dangerous, and I thought you were one of those attackers and reacted! I didn't know it was you, I swear! Oh, I'm so sorry-"

Sensei held up a hand for silence. "You have nice reflexes, just like a ninja."

"Thanks," I blushed slightly.

The four people stared at me in wonder. They were all girls, all beautiful, all frowning at me. The first girl had silver hair with black streaks and emerald green eyes. All her clothes were black, and black makeup covered her eyes. The second girl had straight, light brown hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes. They were light green on the outside, and light brown in the center near the pupil. The third girl looked exactly like the second, with her light brown hair in ponytails. Her eyes were the same, too. _They must be twins_, I thought. The fourth girl had brunette hair with her bang covering her left eye. The one eye I saw was a deep shade of purple, which I thought was pretty. These four girls seemed nice.

Sensei continued, interrupting my thoughts, "Maybe you would like to join my army?"

"Sure…" I replied unknowingly. I was still staring at the girl with the purple eye. It was so pretty…

"Stop staring at me, dude," She snapped.

I jerked out of Dreamland and got back to reality. "Sorry…my name's Kyle. What's yours?"

"I'm Mary-Jane Garmadon," She replied, "Although I would like it if you called me Mary."

"And I'm Kendra," The girl with silver hair nodded.

The twins smiled at me. The one with her hair down said, "My name's Charille Green, and this is my twin, Charlotte Green. A pleasure to meet you, Kyle."

Charlotte shyly grinned at me. "H-Hi…"

"So are we going to the Bounty yet, Sensei?" Charille asked boldly.

Sensei nodded. "Yes, we are. Let's go, everyone!"

**Short, crummy chapter, I know. So people whose OCs I used…did I get it right? Review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	22. A Notice

**Hey guys! ENM here with an announcement! So I know that you all love this story, and you ROCK for staying with me throughout it so far. So this is what must happen: I have four options on how the next chapter goes:**

**1, we introduce more OCs**

**2, we get to training with the recruits (most likely, each ninja will get a separate chapter for that)**

**3, we see what the villains are up to**

**4, we get a mini battle between the original ninja and our villains**

**This must be decided, because I honestly don't know which of these to do. And a major shoutout to who it may concern… NO MORE SIBLINGS WITH THE ORIGINAL NINJA, ELEMENTAL POWERS, VILLAINS, OR CRUSHES ON THE ORIGINAL NINJA! No more siblings because I have loads of OCs who are siblings with Kai, Jay, and Lloyd! (Cole has none XD and Zane only has two, mine and another OC, so I'm cool with that). No more elemental powers because I'm seriously confused with them. Magical abilities, such as flight and super strength, are accepted, but not recommended. No more villains because I think our threat is very big and overwhelming to the ninja already. And no more crushes with the original ninja because if one OC likes Zane, then another likes him, and another likes him…do you think that is fair to our beloved white ninja? And to Ragingdragon1223 and snow-angel-android, don't worry, your OCs may still have crushes because they came in before the rule was set. Sorry to everyone else…so that's it! Review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	23. The First Fight, Part One

**With the free time I have, I shall give you a chapter! By popular demand, we shall have a mini battle with the villains and ninja! So let's read on, shall we?**

(Normal POV)

**-Flashback-**

_Phoenix sprinted joyfully to her favorite spot, an old, well grown willow tree. Knowing what to do, she instantly transformed into none other than an eagle. _

_Flying to a branch, she perched and regained her human form. She gazed at the sunset. _

_Her green eyes swept the view of the grassy plains, smiling at the beautiful sight that she saw. All her emotion faded as she continued to watch. The sun turned the bottom of the clouds a light pinkish orange. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a young voice that she knew well. _

_"Hey! Phoenix!" She heard. She looked down to see her closest friend, Kai. _

_"Hey bed head!" she called back, smirking devilishly. _

_"You know I hate that name!" he said, beginning to try and climb the tree. _

_"Need some help?" Phoenix asked transforming into a huge eagle lifting him up on her branch. _

_He grinned his normal cheesy grin. "Thanks." _

_"That's what I'm here for!" she chuckled. _

_They sat together, watching the sun fall. _

_"Ever wonder if my family's still alive?" she blurted out. _

_"I never really thought about that," he paused looking as her sad face "but I'm sure they are."_

_She relaxed. "You know, I feel like we each have a destiny waiting for us." _

_"Something grand," he finished._

_Suddenly, Phoenix fell from the branch, an unknown force pushing her off._

_"Phoenix!" he screeched as she fell. She crashed to the ground, eyes still wide with terror. _

_Phoenix had blood dripping from her mouth and shoulder. Kai panicked._

_"Ash, help!" He called to his other friend. _

_She coughed up more blood. "He-help" she choked. Kai tried the best to comfort her. He had moved her body in a better position. _

_"It's ok," he tried to sooth. _

_He laid down next to her, blocking her, protecting her... _

_Anything that came near he would glare at. _

_Phoenix rested her head on the ground as her vision blurred._

_Soon enough Ash came with the adult. Phoenix was fine…_

_But Kai was scarred for life that day._

(Kai POV)

That had to be one of the scariest moments of my life. I thought Phoenix would die…but she didn't. I still never wanted anything bad to happen to her. I blamed myself for not rescuing her when she was kidnapped. I should've done something, told someone, gone after her, something…

"Kai?"

Nya's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment. "What was that, sis?"

Nya sighed. "The new threat Sensei told us about is attacking Jemonakai Village, and the others are waiting upstairs for you! _Hurry up!"_

"Oh, yeah, I'm going!" I rushed off, pulling my hood over my head. Whoever they were, they would be defeated, because good always wins…

(Pongo POV)

We jumped off of the Bounty, the wind pushing against our faces. The ninja transformed into their vehicles (for time's sake, just believe they still have them) and I jumped on to the back of Cole's Tread Assault. When we landed, I fell flat on my face. I still needed to work on jumping off of the Tread Assault before Cole "put it away." I got up, taking in the scene in front of me. Jemonakai Village was ablaze, lighting up the smoke covered sky. People ran in every direction, attempting to run away from…SERPENTINE? But they were locked underground, the others told me so! Why would they show up now?

"So the threat Sensei told us about are the Serpentine?" Jay laughed nervously. In his eyes I could see the fear and concern. He must have been scared to fight the Serpentine after such a long time.

Cole scowled at the blue ninja. "No, you idiot! Sensei said that the new threat was a trio of girls! Does that-" He indicated to the snakes, "- Look like three troublemaking girls to you?!"

"I don't care, they're still in for a world of pain," Kai grumbled, charging into the crowd with his Elemental Blade in hand. I whipped out the sacred flute, played four notes (C sharp, E, C sharp, B), and the flute turned into my Staff of Waves. I fingered the intricate markings gently before following the others into battle. I took out a snake with one stab to the stomach and ended another by whacking its skull. I heard the sickening crunch as it fell to the ground, dead. We battled several more snakes before the siren was heard. The snakes retreated, leaving us to wonder.

"What's happening?" Lloyd asked.

"I do not know," Zane replied simply.

I saw what the Serpentine were doing. They were forming a straight line behind us, almost like the line that soldiers in an army would make when their general came for inspection. I turned around, and out of the smoke and debris came three figures. They came slowly, but stealthily. They were all girls, and looked all evil. I shuddered. The others did, too.

"Hello ninja," The leader, a girl with black-brown hair and brown eyes smirked, "Prepare to meet your doom."

**Cliffhanger XD The rest of the battle will be in the next chapter, so prepare for some EPIC fighting! So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have an EPIC day/night!**

**- ENM**


	24. The First Fight, Part Two

**Okay, another chapter! Not really much to say, but Jade, you can still enter Alex because what I meant to say was that I can't have any more siblings WITH THE ORIGINAL NINJA. It must have been edited out or something, because I knew I said it in there somewhere. Now, with no further interruptions, here is the second part of our mini battle!**

(Zane POV)

My face remained expressionless as the leader continued, "I am Nyx, Sorceress of the North, and you ninja are going to live in hell when I'm around."

The two other girls smiled and nodded in agreement. One of them, a girl with long, straight, beach blonde hair and anthracite black eyes stepped up next to Nyx and said, "I am Zelia Engal, leader of the Serpentine."

The last girl had pitch black, waist length, wavy hair and purple eyes. She wore a tight black suit accompanied by a belt holding a katana on the left and a pistol on the right. She spoke harshly, "And I'm Raylee Walker, your absolute worst nightmare."

Jay breathed in amazement and horror, "Sis?!"

"WHAT?" Kai, Cole and Lloyd whisper-screamed. Pongo and I just stared at him in shock. Pongo's eyes kept switching from dark green to violet, the colors for confusion and surprise. The violet did not stay long though, leaving his eyes to remain the violet color.

Jay called up to Raylee, "Raylee! It's me, Jay! Your brother!"

He then removed his hood, revealing his light brown-orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. Raylee's eyebrows perked up in temporary surprise. "Oh. Hey Jay…."

"I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed happily, "It's been how long?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know…years…"

"Jay!" Cole lightly punched Jay's arm. "She's not on our side! She's hanging out with the leader of the Serpentine and a sorceress! Is that odd to you? Or is it just that SHE'S EVIL, TOO?"

"Enough talk!" Nyx proclaimed, interrupting Cole, "Only death."

Zelia spoke something to Skales that I didn't understand. Then, the Serpentine drew weapons, along with the three women. Zelia whipped out double blades, Nyx took out a copy of Pongo's staff except black, and Raylee held a katana. The odds were tipped heavily in their favor, since the Serpentine were fighting on their side.

What did Jay always say? Oh, yeah. We're so hooped.

"We cannot defeat everyone!" I told the others, "The odds of us winning are less than six percent!"

"Then let's beat those odds!" Lloyd shouted, "Ninjaaaaaaaa- GO!"

We charged at the snakes with all of our remaining strength. Kai, Lloyd, and Pongo locked in combat with Zelia, Raylee, and Nyx while Jay, Cole, and I dealt with the snakes. Already the odds were starting to raise for our favor. Cole knocked a Constrictai all the way across the battlefield towards Lloyd. He saw and ducked before it hit him, instead knocking into Zelia, who fell over. A Fangpyre snuck up on me from behind and bit my shoulder. He shrank back, screaming in pain. I was metal, so I was immune to his attacks. I grinned in pleasure and sliced his neck, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, Kai was fighting Raylee, and their moves were perfectly in sync. That was, until Raylee swung a lucky blow to Kai's mid-section, sending him flying. He groaned, but didn't get back up. Pongo was having the same troubles. Nyx had him pinned and was chanting something under her breath. A dark ball of black magic formed in her left hand. I thought she was going to kill him! So, I pulled out one of my emergency shurikans and threw them at her hand. She yelped in surprise. Pongo winked at me with yellow (they represent when danger is near) eyes, then sprung up and started landing more blows on the weakened sorceress. _We can win this_, I thought.

And we almost did. Nyx, Raylee, and Zelia met up again, and Zelia shouted, "ENOUGH!"

The fighting ceased, and Nyx started to chant another spell. I aimed my last shurikan at her, knowing that she was about to cast a spell. But I was too late. Darkness surrounded us, and there were muffled screams from my companions:

"What the-"

"We need to-"

"Too much-"

Then there was no more.

* * *

I woke up in a familiar place. The Bounty! I glanced around. It looked like everyone else was asleep. Pongo's bed was rumpled; he must have gotten up already. But there were two girls in her place. One had long brown hair in a ponytail, complemented with dark brown eyes. The second girl was…

_"Winter?"_

"Icy!" Serena cried happily. Her beautiful snowy wings sparkled and fluttered in happiness. She ran up to my bed and hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe. The other girl just smiled and said, "I'm Elle, you're Zane right?"

"Yes, I am," I responded, untangling myself from Serena's grip.

Serena smiled. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Elle looked at us curiously. "Has it seriously been that long? Snowangel, you said that you didn't see each other for a year! Doesn't seem like much to me."

"Well it's a long time for me!" Winter protested. She turned back to me, her sapphire blue eyes shimmering. "Say, how's Pongo?"

As if on cue, the door opened, and a very battered, bruised, and scraped Pongo came in. He smiled weakly as he saw me. "Oh…Zane…you are awake…"

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

Elle laughed nervously. "I ran into him in the hallway. The indigo eyes threw me off, so I kinda attacked him…didn't know he was your brother…hehe…"

Pongo smiled weirdly, then fainted. The announcer came on, and Sensei said, "Recruits and ninja! Meet on deck please!"

Serena looked down at Pongo, then to Elle, then back to Pongo. Then she said, "I'm not carrying him."

Elle sighed. "I beat him up, I might as well."

"I will assist you, Elle," I said. Together, we picked up my brother's unusually heavy body through the hallway and onto the deck, where we saw…

Well, let's just say it was crowded.

**I hope you all like that! I did XD So review, follow, favorite, and eat yo bacon tacos! Have an EPIC day/night!**

**- ENM**


	25. Meetings, Part One

**For this chapter, I need everyone to understand that during the fight, Sensei found five more recruits. They are as follows: Jabin, Peter, Deanna Roann, Elayna Roann, and Zahavah of this, I am giving you a chapter just for the OCs in each squadron to get to know each other! So here it is!**

**To Jade: Yes, Alex will be used. Sorry I didn't make that clearer, but yes, he can and will be used. OCs can have siblings that are also OCs, they just can't be siblings with the ninja.**

**P.S. I'm starting off with the people in Cole's group first, then I will go in this order: Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Jay, Sensei, Pongo, Nya, Misako, Garmadon, Fargo, Serena. Each period of time, Sensei finds five or six new ninja, so most likely, by the time we get to the last few, we'll see most of our OCs.**

(Damien POV)

Okay, so Sensei told us that the people in each group had to share the same room due to space. How is that fair? There are GIRLS in our group! That's going to be a little awkward, Sensei! Ugh, I just wanted to shout that in his freaking FACE! He dismissed us before I could protest, which really sucked. At least the people in my group were okay.

Hope Macintosh was 11 years old, and her smile was so wide, I swear it could stretch longer than the Scattered Canyons. She was the youngest in our group, and I thought she was too young to be in an army. Apparently, Sensei thought otherwise.

Dareth was a sweet-heart compared to us other guys. He was super friendly and caring, and when I first met him, I didn't think he would be a huge help to the team. He was just too NICE…

Skylar Darvil had the same personality as Dareth. As one of two girls on the team, I expected her to just hang out with Hope. But, she instead started hanging out with all of us guys, which I thought was just strange. She claimed that her older sister was here with her, and she was dating Zane. I almost died laughing. Zane? Date a girl? Unrealistic.

Miguel Thanados almost immediately became my best friend. We were like twins, we acted so much alike. He told me about his family, which consisted of a mom who was rarely home, a dad who always argued with him, and a dead sister. I kinda felt bad for the guy; he must've wanted to get away from it all.

Last, but not least, was Jarod Niobee. He was the older adopted brother of Misako, although he didn't look like it. He was overall very happy, even though the little fight he had with Pongo a few days ago still had me on edge with him. I may not have been there to see it, but just knowing that it happened was enough for me.

When we got to our room, Hope spoke first. "Hey, since we're all teammates now, how about we get to know each other with a game of Truth or Dare?"

"Sounds like fun!" Dareth agreed.

"Count me in!" Skylar said.

Jarod nodded while Miguel and I just shrugged. "Whatever."

"I'll go first," Hope sat down on one of the beds in the corner. "Hmm…Skylar, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Skylar replied.

Hope grinned. "Have you ever kissed a guy?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Now Jarod, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jarod responded.

"I dare you to hug Pongo the next time you see him!" Skylar said devilishly.

Jarod stiffened. "I can't do that."

We all looked at him curiously, except for Dareth, who explained, "If Jarod touches Pongo, then Pongo will not only freak out, he will be weakened of his power since Jarod uses dark magic."

"Oooohhh…" Skylar nodded in understanding. "Then I'll give you another dare…let's see…I dare you to do five hundred push-ups in under a minute!"

Jarod's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? That's so easy!"

I took out my phone, opening up my clock app and setting the timer for a minute. "Get ready, Freddy!"

Jarod got down on the ground in push-up position. I called, "Ready…set…GO!"

Jarod began doing professional push-ups really fast. We all chanted his name as he finished with lightning speed. I stopped the timer. It read 22 seconds.

"That was amazing!" Dareth clapped happily, "How'd you do that?"

"Ninja training." Jarod stood back up, brushing the dust off of his knees. "Now it's my turn. Damien, truth or dare?"

"Oh yeah, give me a dare!" I replied. I wasn't going to stay safe this time around!

"I dare you to hug Sensei!"

…Oh hell…

Sighing, I walked out the door to find Sensei. I saw his figure on the deck, talking with Misako and Garmadon. I tapped Sensei's shoulder, and when he turned around, I bear-hugged him. Sensei responded immediately, hugging me back.

"I love you too, bro!" Sensei laughed.

I stared at him weirdly before going back into my room. Miguel snickered as I walked in. "Well? What'd he say?"

"He said, 'I love you too, bro!'" I told him.

The whole room erupted with laughter. I joined in. Well, this was fun so far. Maybe I'd like it there after all…

**I cannot stand the shortness of this freaking chapter! Ugh! My laptop has been glitching the whole week! So review, follow, favorite, and –**

**Eric: EAT YO BACON TACOS!**

**Me: Where the hell did you come from?**

**Eric:…Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they –**

**Me: NEVERMIND! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM (Eric: And MEEEEEE!)**


	26. Meetings, Part Two

**Very quickly, I bring you Kai's group! And the OCs found in this time period are: Wrekkus Demon, Bruse Williams, Alder Williams, and Jerry Davis!**

(Zora POV)

So after the meeting on deck, I went with my new team to our assigned room. I was absolutely STARVING, so I hoped that we had dinner soon. I didn't think I could last that long without a taco…

My new team members were a great group! I got to know each and every one of them as soon as I laid eyes on them. Loryn was twelve years old, with light brown curly hair and hazel eyes. She told me that her eyes turned green at night. I didn't know how she could possibly notice that, but being me, I was amazed.

Alyssa Smith had waist long, curly, chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. They changed colors too, only when she had a mood swing. She explained that she and her older sister Roxy came. Roxy had amnesia, and Alyssa put up with it…barely. She was the one who pointed out Cole, who I saw and hugged immediately. He was a cousin of mine, and it had been a long time since I saw him. At first, he gave me a look that said, "Who the hell are you?" But then he recognized me, smiled, and hugged back.

Miko Rei was perhaps the shyest in the group. When I went up to her, trying to make her laugh, she started crying. She had straight, long, light brown hair and light sea blue eyes. She didn't talk at all when we went to our room, which I thought was kinda weird.

Jane Walker, the younger sister of Jay, had caramel brown hair in a long braid and aqua blue eyes. When we met, she scolded my shoes, because she claimed they were "so last year." I quite liked my shoes! They were sunset orange Converse, and I loved that color on me! So last year, hmph!

Then there was Pandora Amsel. She asked us to call her Blackbird for some reason. I liked that nickname a lot; it suit her very nicely. She had deep brown hair in a very messy bun and gunmetal blue eyes. Like Miko, she was kinda quiet, but at least she answered the questions I gave her.

Elle had long brown hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She wore a very pretty yin-yang pendant, which she said her grandmother gave to her. The only thing that scared me about her was when she told me she beat up Pongo, Zane's twin brother, for no reason. I had to stay on guard for that.

The only thing that I would change about this group was the hair colors. Everyone had freaking brown hair! I was the only one with black! Sheesh! Well, at least I was unique!

When we went into our room, Miko instantly claimed the bed farthest from the door. I got the top bunk, with Blackbird underneath me. When we were all settled, I said, "So who wants to play a game?"

Elle smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay," I nodded, thinking of a good game to play, "…LET'S PLAY TAG!"

"WHAT?" Alyssa protested, "No! That's so childish!"

"Oh, come on!" I said, crossing my arms. "It's not childish, it's fun!"

"Alyssa, just play." Loryn spoke gently. "Anyone else have a problem with Tag?"

Miko sobbed, crawling into the corner. Blackbird shrugged and mumbled something to herself. Jane grinned. "Who's it first?"

"ME!" I yelled. I shot up and tagged Alyssa before she could get away. I ran out of the room and into the hallway, Alyssa close behind.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Alyssa screamed. I laughed, still running like a madman. I wasn't looking where I was running and ran into something hard…or someone. I looked up at the dark figure of Sensei, who looked at me weirdly.

"What are you doing?" He asked me calmly.

Just then, Alyssa caught up, poked me, and yelled triumphantly, "TAG! YOU'RE IT, SUCKER!"

She ran in the opposite direction. I turned back to Sensei, who then said, "Tag?...I WANNA PLAY!"

I poked him, "You're it, Sensei!"

"Oh, it's on, dude!" I dashed away from Sensei, who chased me all around the Bounty. Eventually I got away, hiding in a closet with Jane and Blackbird. Jane's white tank top was covered in dirt. She must have tripped or something. She was obsessing over it, wailing silently. "My beautiful tank top! It's RUINED!"

"It's not ruined…it's just dirty. It's not the end of the world." Blackbird replied.

I chuckled to myself. Oh, what a great day it was already!

**Okay, did I get these characters right? Tell me in the reviews! And OCs are still being accepted, so send them in! So review, follow, favorite, and eat yo bacon tacos! Have an EPIC day/night!**

**- ENM**


	27. Meetings, Part Three

**Announcement time! First off, turns out I WAS WRONG! These ninja are up against three people…WE NEED MORE VILLAINS! So if you have more villain ideas we can make an evil army too! And next, we got Jay's group today! And the five lucky ducks found in this period of time include: Hafu, Bob, Joe, Haynar, and Catlin! So enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Dang it, I forgot to say that I don't own Ninjago…still, why the heck do we have these if we all know that none of us own Ninjago?! If you did, then you would not be here right now, you'd be hurrying to get the new episodes out!**

(Karen POV)

Yay! A group of all girls! Woohoo! So there were a great group of feminine people in my – ahem, _JAY'S_ – team, and they were all nice. Well, it could've been worse…like that dude Jarod…he made me shiver.

So Rosie Marone had medium length straight red hair and bright green eyes. Once I saw her, I immediately thought that she wasn't really ninja material. Why the heck would Sensei choose her? She was…um, how do I put it…an underdog.

Roxy Smith had curly, medium length brown hair and brown eyes. Her younger sister Alyssa warned us that she had amnesia before going off with her team. Once again, I questioned Sensei's choice in her. Wouldn't that be a problem when it came to fighting?

Natalie Summers had very short, golden blonde hair and sunny yellow eyes. She was very cheery, but shy at the same time. We became friends as soon as we laid eyes on each other, which was good since I wanted to get to know everyone on the team.

Camilla Frank had black hair in a tight braid and pretty hazel eyes. When we met, she greeted me with an "evil" grin. I was a little freaked out, but shrugged it off. Sheesh, I was thinking too much about Jarod and his little grin…

Acacia Dunstan was another shy girl, with black hair styled like Nya's and smoky black eyes. She looked dark at first, but really, as I got to know her, she was really cool. That was when I told myself not to judge people by appearances, instead get to know them.

Zahavah Roann…now there was a good one. She was only eight, but she had some serious skills. She had medium brown hair and brown eyes and was very demanding. She said that she got dibbs on the first bed since she was the youngest…Really?

So we got to our room after we got to know each other on deck. We passed Sensei along the way, who was heading out to fetch some new recruits. When he saw me, he nodded to me. "What up, bro?"

"Uh…Sensei?...Are you feeling okay?" I asked nervously.

"Just going to chill with mah homies!" He replied with a bit of an accent. Then he waltzed off, swinging his hips and trying to act groovy. I stared after him, wondering what crazy tea he drank to act like that. The ninja would not be pleased at all about this…

When we got to the room, Zahavah called on the only single bed in the room. I gladly paired up with Natalie, and together we got a bunk for ourselves. I let her have the bottom bunk while I got the top. Then we all got together and decided to play a game.

"I WANNA PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" Roxy said loudly. I smiled at her. It was probably just her amnesia, I thought, Man I feel bad.

"Yeah, we can play Hide and Seek," Rosie agreed, "Who wants to seek first?"

Before I could react, there was a yell, and there was a chorus of "Not it!" from everyone in the room except me. All eyes looked in my direction. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Wait…what?"

"You're it, Karen." Camilla pointed out, almost on the edge of laughing out loud. "Count while we hide!"

I moaned, closing my eyes and covering them with my hands. "One…two…three…four…"

When I counted to ten, I grinned, then got up and started my pursuit. Looking around, I noticed that no one stayed in the room. That meant that I had to search the entire Bounty for them! So I walked into the hallways, careful not to make a sound on the creaking floorboards. I listened for any stray noises, trying to see if I could find my new friends by ear. That was when I heard a scream. On instinct, I ran towards the sound. It was coming from the kitchen! I made my way there to find a mess everywhere. What looked like dough, flour, and a red fluid was all over the walls and floor. Messy cooking appliances were scattered around. A figure hid under the table, screaming their head off like it was the end of the world. I looked down to see who it was and shook my head in disbelief.

"Pongo? What the hell is going on?"

_** "SPIDER ON THE TABLE!"**_His voice cracked in fear. His eyes were a brilliant blazing orange, most likely the color of fear. _**"KILL THE MONSTER, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, JUST KILL IT!"**_

I glanced over at the table top and saw a little black arachnid scuttling across the table. Quickly, I took off my shoe and aimed for the thing before smacking it several times. Its dead body bled out onto the table, its life slowly ebbing away. **(A/N: So I make a spider's death interesting, but not anything else?)**

I put on my shoe. "There. Happy?"

Pongo sighed in relief. "You are my hero,…um…sorry, might you tell me your identity?"

"Karen," I said, helping him out from under the table.

He smiled, his eyes turning indigo again. "Ah, the sister of Kai. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Your brother is fantastic, you know."

"Yeah, he is," I murmured.

"Well then," He folded his arms across his chest, "Might I escort you back to your quarters? If you do not mind, that is…"

"I know the way," I told him, starting to walk away.

Pongo followed me. "Still. You never know what may happen, Karen. I know myself that going without a guide is unwise."

I shook my head. "Fine. Lead the way, o Mighty Escort."

He grinned, but didn't laugh. As we made our way back to the room, I felt like something was missing. When we got back, it dawned in me that I had indeed forgotten something.

"Holy Spinjitsu Master! The others are still hiding!"

Pongo looked at me weirdly. "Hiding? From what?"

"We were playing Hide and Seek! And I was it!"

"Oh…in that case, let me assist you in finding your companions."

"I don't need your help!"

He shrugged. "Maybe you think so. I will have you know that I am well aware of where they are hiding anyway. I can find them very quickly." He then paused to stare at the ceiling for a moment. "I believe that Acacia is hiding upstairs in the Bridge, tangled within the complex machinery of the sonar screen we possess."

"…So she's upstairs?"

"That would be correct."

I sighed. "You could've just said that." Then I headed upstairs with Pongo close behind. In the Bridge, Pongo pointed out exactly where Acacia was, and surprisingly, he was right. Acacia crawled out from behind the circuit board when I looked under the table.

"You found me," Acacia smiled, "Good job!"

And just like that, we found every one of my teammates. When we were all settled back in our room, Pongo realized that he was supposed to be cooking, so he ran back to the kitchen to finish that. The I turned back to the others, who were congratulating each other for a good game. My mind wasn't on that, though. It was instead focused on Sensei.

_What tea is he drinking?!_

**Hope you had a good laugh at that part with Sensei, I know I did XD And no, there is nothing going on between Karen and Pongo, it was just friendly bonding. So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have an EPIC day/night!**

**- ENM**


	28. Yes, Another Notice

**Yes, another notice. I can be so BORING sometimes, huh? So here is what I need to say:**

**1, I appreciate all the reviews so much!**

**2, OCs still being accepted, ninja and villain alike, so send in some more if you want,**

**3, IMPORTANT: SENSEI'S TEA HAS BEEN MIXED WITH SOMETHING BAD…BUT WHAT? SEND IN IDEAS FOR THAT BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL HE'S DRINKING AT THE MOMENT!**

**4, I have changed my mind about the crushes. I will choose some lucky OCs to be paired up with the ninja! I take suggestions, but just remember that it will be considered, if not chosen. List good reasons for the pairing too! And maybe some OC/OC pairings…still undecided about that. You can also suggest ideas for stuff on that if your heart desires (although Pongo is MINE!)**

**5, Feel free to PM me if you have any concerns with anything in this story or any of my stories whatsoever. I love you guys so much and I don't want to mess up your characters. I know they mean a lot to you, believe me, I love mine and yours a lot too! They're like family…*sniff*…and you guys are too now…*tear* I'm sorry, I'm getting all emotional…I just want to thank you all for sticking with me this far, I really appreciate it a lot…**

**So in a nutshell…I LOVE YOU ALL TO PIECES MY LIFE IS INCOMPLETE WITHOUT YOU I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL SO MUCH!**

**…So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have and AWESOME SUPER FANTASTIC EXTRAORDINARY MARVELOUS AMAZING SPECTACULAR INCREDIBLE EXCITING AND…most of all… EPIC…day/night!**

**- ENM**

**P.S. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::) (::) (::)**


	29. Meetings, Part Four

**I have a new poll up, and it concerns this story! Please vote! And now, I give you Lloyd's group!**

**The OCs found in this chapter are: Leon, Daniel Fernfield, Andrew Ranford, Rosie Ranford, and Kyle Garmadon!**

(Nina POV)

Wow! There were a lot of great people in my group! Now, who to begin with…

I guess I'll start with Crystal. She had blonde, silver streaked hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were sapphire blue. She was awesome! We became best friends instantly!

Emilina Parker had black hair in a ponytail and really cool pink eyes. When I first met her, she was…um, how do I put this…a lion. Yeah, she was a lion. But then, she shifted back to her human form. Turns out, she could shape shift! I thought that was really cool!

Mark Brown, one of the only two guys on our team, had dark blonde, medium length hair and vibrant green eyes. Wow, was he cute. I told him that I liked his eye color, and he just shrugged it off, saying that they weren't very special. I wondered if he was just shy or wasn't used to being around so many girls.

Rebecca Lance was already a friend of Emilina's. She had orange hair that went down to her mid-back and orange eyes. Sheesh, why did almost everyone have really cool eye colors?! And she told everyone that she was the demigod daughter of Athena! Now I feel so special.

Haynar, the other guy on the team, had black hair and blue eyes. He was really nice. He said that he was only one of four – FOUR – quadruplet brothers! I envied him. How the heck could he put up with quadruplet brothers?

After we met and everything, we went to our room. It was slightly smaller than every other room on the Bounty, but I didn't entirely mind. I picked a bottom bunk while Crystal called the bed above mine. When we were all settled, I decided to ask the others to play a game.

"That's a great idea!" Crystal agreed, "Maybe we can get some other people to play, too!"

"Like who?" Haynar asked.

I thought about it. "Well, I overheard Jay say that he didn't really have much to do, so he was just going to his room. Maybe we can get him to play?"

"Yes yes YES!" Rebecca and Crystal shouted.

I laughed. "Then it's settled. Emilina, Mark, do you want to help me to find Jay?"

Mark nodded. "Why not?"

So together, the three of us went to look for Jay. Along the way, we ran into Kai, who was running in the opposite direction, screaming his head off. Mark caught him before he smashed a vase perched on top of a randomly placed nightstand.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Emilina asked.

The Fire ninja stuttered, "I…HATE…SENSEI…SO…MUCH!"

Then he broke free of Mark's grasp and kept running down the hallways. Shortly after, Sensei ran down the halls dressed as Princess Celestia yelling madly, _**"YOU WILL LOVE MEH! YOU WILL BECOME A BRONY, MY STUDENT! NOW JOIN MEH IN BRONINESS!"**_

Yup. It was official: Sensei had gone MAD.

So we continued our way to Jay's room. Sure enough, he was lying on his bed, studying some blueprints. He noticed us by the doorway and said, "Oh, hi there…recruits?"

"Yeah!" I replied, "You interested in playing a game with us?"

He shrugged. "What game?"

"…FOOTBALL."

"Hell yes!"

I smiled. "Let's go!"

As we went to get the others, Emilina whispered into my ear, "Football? Really?"

"Hey, I was desperate. And football is fun!" I answered.

When everyone on our team was outside, Jay grabbed a football from the training room and explained, "Every man for himself! Either end of the deck is the…um…goal!" **(A/N: I really don't know that stuff! :P)**

So we began the game. Instantly, Haynar and Mark paired up with Jay, leaving me, Crystal, Emilina, and Rebecca. It was an uneven balance of players. Hmm…we needed a guy to join the other team…

_ "YES! I DID IT! BEAT THAT, GUYS!"_

Never mind.

Rebecca had just scored a touchdown. We all clapped and cheered. Even the guys did, even though Jay was pouting a bit. I laughed as the ball was thrown towards me. Oh, we are _so_ going to beat the guys!

**I know nothing of football :( So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have an EPIC day/night!**

**- ENM**


	30. Meetings, Part Five

**Yay! Now it's time for our beloved white ninja, Zane's group! And the OCs found in this chapter are: Benny, Benji, Ray Flajole, Felicity Flajole, and Lenin!**

**P.S. I need mentors! Can you guys send in some mentors?**

(Destiny POV)

Yay! I was finally on the Bounty! Oh my gosh, best day ever! The only weird things: Drako would not stop staring at the floor and Pongo would not stop staring at me. I didn't look weird, did I? Did I do something wrong?

I was about to ask him to quit it, but then, Sensei appeared, threw Pongo over his shoulder, yelled, "YES! I CAUGHT DISCORD!", and ran off, Pongo staring at both me and Sensei weirdly. _Oh, never mind_, I thought, _let's just focus on now._

June Macintosh had dark brown hair with an aqua headband in it and green eyes. She was very realistic, and I hated to say it, but she had no imagination whatsoever. It was actually kinda sad…I wouldn't be able to live without imagination.

Alice Soto had black hair in a ponytail and black eyes. When I walked up to her to introduce myself, she had earphones in her ears and she was nodding her head to a beat. I tapped her shoulder, and she turned and yanked them out. "Sorry about that," She apologized, "I was listening to J-Pop."

I had no idea who the heck she was talking about.

Phoenix had deep, flowing brown hair in a tight ponytail. Her hair had beautiful streaks of ginger and bangs covered half of her face. Her eyes were a stunning emerald green, which shone in the sunlight. She had told us that she knew Kai already. I wish I knew one of the ninja personally…

Drako had black hair, and from a distance, I could tell his eyes were red. That was weird. Only villains have red eyes…

Charlotte Green had light brown hair in ponytails and hazel eyes. She was kinda shy, but actually, we became really good friends. She had a twin, too. Her name was Charille. I was curious to meet her, but unfortunately, she was in Sensei's group. Judging by Sensei's weirdness, I doubted his students would get far…

Rose-Ann Ranford had dark brown hair in two buns and dark brown eyes. She was only six years old, which I thought was kinda young for a ninja. But the younger you are, the more experience you'll get, so I didn't question her.

We got a personal escort from Zane to our room. Everyone went in, except me and Zane, who stopped me from going in. I hoped I did nothing wrong…

"My brother has a crush on you."

_…WHAT?!_

"Oh, great!" I lied. How…how did Zane know this? Pongo may have been staring at me weirdly, but that was nothing!...Right?

Zane said nothing more. He walked away before I could respond. Rose-Ann gestured for me to come in. "We already got dibbs on the beds we wanted! You get the one with Drako!"

I stiffened. Drako? Well this day was getting better and better. I hesitantly went over to where Drako was standing right next to my new bed. I sighed. He stared at me a second before looking back at the ground.

What the hell was I doing wrong?! First Pongo, then Zane, then Drako! Was I really making that bad of an impression?

Now was a time that I really wished that Zora and Nina were in the same group with me.

We were all silent for a while. It was kinda awkward.

"Awkward turtle!" I shouted randomly.

I received several stares from the people in the room. Then Rose-Ann laughed. I guess it was funny, because then Phoenix started chuckling, then June and Charlotte, and soon, everyone was laughing except Drako, whose frown just deepened. I could just catch him mumble to himself, "I hate laughter."

After that, we got to know each other more. We laughed, joked around, and had an epic time. When it was time for dinner, we all left with smiles on our faces. Even Drako managed to get a small grin on his face. When we exited our room, I was the last one out. A shadow zipped past my face. I stared down the hallway and watched it leave. I knew it was someone who was just invisible, but I didn't know who.

But then, when the figure turned to look back at us, I knew then that Zane was right about his brother. The figure's eyes blazed indigo. Strangely, I found myself smiling. A little voice in my head asked me, _Do you like indigo?_

I thought about it. Then I sent back, _It's my favorite color!_

Even if he was invisible, I could tell he was smiling.

**Sneak.**

**Pongo: Hey, this is your writing, not mine!**

**Me: Sure. So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have an EPIC day/night!**

**- ENM**


	31. Meetings, Part Six

**Alright, here is the next chapter! Get ready for some humiliation!...That I absolutely hated writing. But I hope the ending puts a smile on your faces, readers, because there will be fluff! And the OCs found in this time frame are: Lenin, Lee, Curt Hagle, Alex Soto, and Raynar!**

(Kendra POV)

So I was a part of Sensei's group, right? Well, I don't think any of us thought that Sensei was in the mood to teach. Only a few minutes ago he ran off with Pongo on his shoulder screaming, "I CAUGHT DISCORD!" …Sensei's brony?

So I might as well explain who the other unfortunate souls were in our team. Athena Meyers had long, dark brown hair kept up in a ponytail with a green ribbon and bright green eyes. She was a loving, caring friend to all of us. Only her words of wisdom stung us, but even that didn't affect me.

Peter had blonde hair and blue eyes. If I had to pick two ninja who were like him, I would pick Kai and Jay. He was extremely talkative and hotheaded, just like the ninjas of Fire and Lightning. He was cool, though.

Mary Jane Garmadon…well, first of all, Lloyd has a sister?! She had dark red hair (the same color as Garmadon's when he was younger) and dark purple eyes. She was kinda moody. We found that out when one moment, she's having a nice conversation with Athena, Peter, and Jabin, the next, Peter and Jabin are on the ground, moaning in pain.

Charille Green had straight, light brown hair that went down to her shoulders and hazel eyes. A complete opposite of her twin Charlotte, she was bold and upbeat with a crazy personality. She was the only one out of all of us that thought that Sensei's new personality was epic.

Jabin had black hair and brown eyes. He was really kind and caring and acted as if nothing bad could ever bring him down. Like Athena, he watched out for everyone in the team. He was overall a great guy, but I feared that his nice demeanor would change after the first day of training.

We were told that we were to get another teammate since we had only six and every other team had just about seven. I doubted that, with Sensei as he was, that we were ever going to get that seventh member.

Sensei took it upon himself to lead us to our new room, although he referred to us as "The Mane Six." Whoever that was…but, along the way, Sensei kept mumbling something about a "greater evil," and, "a dark power." I was curious about it and thought about asking him. But Charille beat me to it.

"What are you talking about, Sensei?"

Sensei turned around to look at us, a creepy smile on his face. "You should know, young Jedi. I am talking about the Force!"

"But the Force is a good thing!" Peter objected, "It can't possibly be evil!"

"Yoda know about Force he does!" Sensei said in a very good Yoda voice. "Now quiet you be!"

I spoke up, "Hey, you should snap out of whatever trance you've been put in and get back to being yourself, Sensei Poo."

"Oh no! The lesbian has spoken!" He gasped, falling backwards dramatically. "Doom will fall upon you ladies! Us men shall be spared!"

My jaw dropped. "Hey! How dare you?"

"I dare you to hit up on da ladies and prove yourself to society!" Sensei replied. He grabbed Mary by the wrist and shoved her on top of me, making the both of us fall back. "The Force has spoken!"

A single tear came out of my eye. How…how could he…Sensei…

I ran away, the tears streaming out of my eyes. I absolutely hated him! I hated Sensei! Eventually, I found a nice spot under the stairs (like the cupboard under the stairs from Harry Potter), opened the door, and climbed inside, shutting it softly behind me. I wiped the tears from my face. Then, my ear caught a vague sound from outside. Before I could react, the door swung open and I came face to face with…

"Luka!"

My girlfriend smiled. "Kendra!"

We hugged so tight, I couldn't breathe. When we let go of each other, she planted a soft and gentle kiss on my cheek. "Ken, what's wrong?"

"I just hate Sensei right now," I admitted.

Luka frowned. "What did he do?"

I shook my head and explained what had happened. When I finished, she gasped. "Wow! I can't believe Sensei would say something so cruel! Next time I see him, I'm going to rip his guts out, one by one, until there's nothing left but skin!"

"I don't think that's necessary," I told her, "But I thank you for watching after me, Luka."

We sat in silence for a good twenty minutes in that cabinet under the stairs. The door opened later, and Pongo peered in. "Hello there ladies."

"Hey," I said. Luka and I got up and went out of the cupboard with smiles on our faces.

Pongo looked at us with a smile, too. "You alright? I heard what happened. I am afraid that Sensei has totally lost his mind, but let me tell you this: no matter what, you are both beautiful, inside and out."

"Thanks," We said.

Pongo sighed. "I had better get you to your rooms. Everyone is worried sick about you two!"

We laughed and followed him back to our rooms. And I couldn't help but think that being a ninja would be the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

**Flame if you want, but I am proud of this! So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have an EPIC day/night!**

**- ENM**


End file.
